Everyone Has a Past
by XxNormannoeyesxX
Summary: Everyone has a past but could Nate's mean the end for his and Caitlyn's relationship XxSequel to Romance in the ClassroomxX
1. Chapter 1

Caitlyn's Prov

"Ew!" I grimaced as I thru what I could only describe as a squished banana and paper mush covered with dust into a close by bin.

"Caitlyn, how do you let your locker get so...so..."

"Disgusting." Mitchie finished Ella's sentence for her.

"I dunno. I mean I keep my text books at the top and everything else gets shoved in the bottom." I shrugged.

"Well at least we know you value your education that you keep your books outta that mess." Nate laughed behind me making me jump a little.

"Hey." I smiled kissing him on the cheek, then looking behind him to Shane and Jason, "Hey guys!"

"What do we not kisses on the cheek as well?" Shane laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you's finished already?" I asked.

"Yeah, not all of us keep our lockers like a pig sty." Jason laughed as he looked at my locker.

"Hey, it isn't all of it that's a mess, just the bottom half." I defended myself.

Everyone giggled at my poor argument.

"We can help if you want?" Nate offered.

"No way, I'm not touching anything in there." Shane laughed. "I'll help Mitchie."

"With making out or tidying her locker?" Jason laughed making both Mitchie and Shane blush.

"So, you guys are still coming over to mine tonight, right?" Shane spoke up quickly to change the subject.

A chorus of "yes's" and "sures" before Ella asked what was on all the girls' minds, "Are you guys gonna tell us what the surprise is?"

"Um...nope." Nate smiled.

"Please." I pleaded putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Not even the Caitlyn face will get him to spill." Jason giggled.

"Meany." I pretended to huff.

"I promise you'll love it." Nate smiled wrapping his hands around my waist and kissing me softly.

"I better." I smiled against his lips.

"Ew." Shane groaned. "I'd rather clean out Caitlyn's locker than watch that."

Mitchie and Ella hit him upside the head together.

Making the group go into another fit of giggles.

****************************************************************

Beep! Beep!

I quickly grabbed my hoodie and bounded down the stairs.

"Hi." I smiled as I slipped into the back seat of Mitchie's Golf.

"Hey Caitlyn!" Mitchie and Ella chorused.

***********************************************************************

"I'm so excited!" Ella squeaked as we came to a stop outside Shane's house.

Mitchie and I nodded in agreement as we got out of the car.

Ella skipped up the path in front of us and as we got there Mrs Grey had already answered the door.

"Hi girls." She beamed. "The boy's are in the garage already if you's wana come on through." She said waving us in.

Going through the kitchen we saw Shane's dad at the table reading a newspaper, he looked up as he heard us coming through, "Hi ladies. Are you's excited about your surprise?"

We nodded enthusiastically before going into the utility room where the door into the garage was.

Ella went to open the door but Nate opened it before her, scaring her.

"Ah!" Ella screamed scaring Nate and making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Hi." He said once he collected himself. "Jason, Shane the girls are here." He called over his shoulder.

Jason and Shane soon appeared at Nate's side.

"So, do we get our surprise now?" Mitchie and I said together.

The guys laughed at our enthusiasm.

"You'll get it soon but first..." Shane trailed off with a mischievous grin and all three boys pulled out blindfolds from their back pockets.

I looked at the blindfolds, then at Ella and Mitchie and like it was planned we started shaking our heads and saying no way.

"Come on Caity, please just play along." Nate pleaded.

"Fine." I said reluctantly turning around and letting Nate put on the blindfold, there was no way I could ever say no to those big eyes.

The other girls must have followed my lead as I heard Mitchie complain hers was too tight and Ella complaining she could still see. Nate then led me down the three steps into Shane's garage and sat me down on the Grey's old sofa that sat out in the garage. I felt the pillows move beside me, Mitchie and Ella must have been sat beside me.

"O.k. so before we give you your surprise we need you to hear something." Nate said.

I started to feel nervous what could they not say to us unless we were blindfolded?

There were a few shuffles and then a deafening screech then silence before more shuffling.

"Are you guy's o.k.?" I asked.

"We're fine." Jason said sounding nervous.

There were a few more seconds of silence and then Shane started counting backwards from three, then guitars and drums started playing, was that Shane singing?

We don't have time left to regret (hold on)  
It will take more than common sense (hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live (hold on)

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

The music faded and I heard a few footsteps before I was getting used to the light in the garage. Once my eyes got adjusted I saw the three boys standing in front of amplifiers, a drum kit and a couple of guitars. Nate was chewing the inside of his lip nervously, while Jason rocked back and forth on his heels avoiding eye contact with anyone and Shane was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The silence continued for a while before Jason spoke up, "Could someone talk please?" He sounded very nervous and agitated now.

"Yeah, hurry up and tell us how much we sucked." Shane added.

I jumped in right away, "Oh no, no you didn't suck...you's were awesome." I smiled.

"Where did you guy's learn how to play guitars?" Mitchie smiled.

"And drums." Ella added

All three boys seemed satisfied with our response and stopped their nervous habits and began answering our questions.

"Shane's uncle actually taught us." Jason smiled sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Yeah, he owns a camp where people go to learn how to play instruments, sing or dance." Nate smiled sitting on the other arm.

"That's sounds so cool!" I smiled.

"Well, it doesn't just have to sound cool it could be cool. If you's say yes?" Shane smiled pulling out an envelope from his back pocket and handing it to Mitchie.

Mitchie opened it in one swipe, and pulled out three tags attached to three individual pieces of ribbon.

"What are they?" I asked Nate as Mitchie passed me one.

"They're your passes to Shane's Uncle's camp, if you's want to come?"

Mitchie pretended to rub her chin as if she was deep in thought, before we all screamed "Of course!" together.

"Just think Caity, your producing could really take off at camp a lot of people get picked up there by people in the music business." Nate smiled as he slid onto the sofa beside me and put his arm around me so I could cuddle into him.

"Maybe, but I just wanna have fun there." I smiled. "Who knows I could end up producing for you's someday." I smiled as I gestured to the instruments.

"Definitely." Nate smiled.

"We wouldn't have anyone else produce for us." Jason smiled.

"Yeah, and Mitchie and Ella could sing backing vocals." Shane smiled.

"No way, I'm not singing back up to anyone. Ella and I will be big solo artists." Mitchie giggled.

"Oh pardon us." Shane laughed.

"I'll try to remember you's little people when I'm famous." Mitchie joked making us break out into a fit of giggles.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and the guys started teaching us how to play some instruments, or in Mitchie's case showing them how good she was on guitar.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlyn's Prov

_2 weeks later_

"Do you have everything? Sun tan lotion, insect repellent, the money we gave you..." My mum listed off all the things she thought I needed, she was surprisingly o.k. about me going to camp I had convinced myself that I was gonna have to get down on my knees and beg for her to let me go.

"I don't know why you gave me money I'm going to camp." I laughed.

"It's "just in case" money sweetheart." She smiled. "I'll miss you, baby."

"I'll miss you too, mum." I smiled pulling her into a hug.

_Beep! Beep!_

"That'll be Mitchie." I said pulling away from our embrace and putting one of my bags on my shoulder.

"Take care of yourself." She smiled helping me put my other bag on my other shoulder.

"I will, promise. Tell dad I said bye and give him a kiss for me when he gets home from work." I smiled as I made my way to my front door.

"I will." She smiled from the door as I walked down the drive to Mitchie's car. "And don't forget to tell Shane's uncle thank you."

"O.k." I smiled throwing my bags into the trunk of Mitchie's car. "I'll call you when I get there." I said before blowing her a kiss and sliding into the back seat.

"Hi." I beamed as I closed the door.

"Hi, Caity." Mitchie smiled. "Ella's asleep she didn't like the idea of getting up at 6 in the morning so I told her she could sleep when she got in the car and that's what she done once she got in." Mitchie whispered.

"Where are we meeting the guys?" I said through giggles.

"We're meeting at Shane's house. They have to take Jason's car because Shane has so much stuff." Mitchie laughed.

"That's why you love him." I giggled.

"Yeah, I do love him." She smiled dreamily before a look of realisation crossed her face, "I mean...um...ah."

"Aw I heard what you meant, you love him you want to marry him and have his babies." I sang.

"Shut up." Mitchie grumbled as she turned crimson.

*****************************************************************

Soon enough we were following the guys off the motorway onto a country road and minutes later we passed a sign that read "Camp Rock Next Exit" in bright red letters.

"We're nearly there!" I squeaked excitedly waking Ella.

"Nearly where?" Ella grumbled.

"Camp Rock, sleepy head." Mitchie smiled.

"Oh." Ella said much more awake now and sitting straight up on her seat.

We soon pulled into a large parking lot that was completely empty except for one car at the very edge of the lot.

"Looks like we're first here." Mitchie said.

"Wonder who owns that car?" Ella said getting out of the car and pointing to the red convertible.

"That's my uncle's." Shane smiled coming up behind us. "We gotta meet him in his cabin."

"Will we bring the bags?" Mitchie asked.

"No, we'll come back for them in a while." Shane smiled before leading us towards a cabin on the furthest side of the parking lot.

********************************************************************

"Uncle Brown!" Shane called as he led us into the cabin.

"Out here Shane." A thick Australian accent called back.

Shane opened a glass sliding door that led us out on to a deck where a man in his early 30's was sitting on a swinging seat.

"Oh hello." He smiled getting up and walking towards us. "I'm Brown camp director and Shane's uncle." He smiled as he rubbed Shane's hair messing it up.

"Thanks Uncle Brown." Shane moaned fixing his hair. "Let me introduce..." Shane was cut off by his uncle's dismissive tut.

"I don't need you to introduce any one; they're exactly as you described them." Brown smiled before smiling at Ella, "You're Ella." He smiled shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Ella smiled.

"And you're Caitlyn." He smiled taking his hand from Ella and shaking mine.

"Yeah, that's me. Thanks for letting us come." I smiled.

"And you're Mitchie, love of Shane's life." Brown smiled at Mitchie then at Shane.

"Um...ah...hi." Mitchie said getting redder with every word.

We all laughed at Mitchie and Shane trying to subtly hide their embarrassment.

"And of course I know you's two!" He smiled giving the two other boys a firm hand shake. "I'll go get your cabin keys I'm sure you's just can't wait to get settled in." Brown smiled before disappearing into his cabin. He reappeared moments later with six envelopes, "There are rules about boys and girls sharing cabins so the girls will be in one cabin and boys in another but I promise you's will be close can't separate you love birds too much. He laughed. "Now if you's will excuse me I must go welcome the other campers." And with that he left with us following close behind him.

We tore opened our envelopes quickly as we walked back to the cars to get our bags.

"We're in cabin 16, where are you guys?" Mitchie asked.

"Cabin 18, those cabins are opposite each other so Brown was right we aren't too far apart." Jason smiled.

"I think that's still too far away from you." Nate whispered coming up behind me and putting his arm around my waist.

"What's your schedule like?" I smiled as I cuddled into him.

"Aw, don't worry Caitlyn you'll not be separated from him too long, my uncle made sure our schedules were the same...well apart from the afternoon but that's only one class." Shane said.

"Where's everyone in the afternoon?" Nate asked.

"Well, I told my uncle that the girls have some experience in different areas, like producing, song writing or dancing so Brown agreed to put them in higher level classes in the afternoon...while we teach." Shane added the last part in quickly.

"Say what?" Nate yelled.

"Excuse me?" Jason yelled as he turned around to face Shane sweeping Ella off her feet as his arm was around her waist.

"Well, it was sort of Brown's asking price." Shane stuttered. "But we'll be teaching guitar and we're only teaching first years." Shane clarified.

Jason seemed satisfied with Shane's answer but Nate still didn't look convinced.

"Shane, I don't know how to teach anyone." Nate mumbled nervously.

"It'll be easy." Shane tried sounding reassuring.

"You can even practice your teaching skills on me." I added that seemed to bring him round as his bright smile returned.

"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up." Shane smiled.

"Jeez, how long were we in Brown's cabin?" Mitchie laughed as we noticed the parking lot was now full of cars, buses, people and even limos.

"Who would get a limo to camp?" Ella said disapproval clear in her voice. "Talk about showing off."

"You'll get a lot of people showing off here even if they don't arrive in limos." Shane said rolling his eyes slightly.

"What does that mean?" I asked confusedly.

"It means a lot of kids that come here think they own the place just because their parents are famous or are important in the music business." Nate explained.

"Oh great, I thought we left high school behind." Mitchie frowned.

"Don't worry about it Mitchie. We're here to have fun and no one is gonna ruin it for us." I smiled reassuringly.

There were cheers of agreement before we started battling our way through the crowds to get to our bags.

**********************************************************************************

The cabin was simple and elegant with nearly everything trimmed in white lace; it had three beds, two wardrobes, a small desk in the corner and a bathroom.

"I'll share a wardrobe with someone." I suggested.

"I'll share with you." Mitchie smiled but it wasn't as big as Ella's smile as she realised she had a whole wardrobe to herself.

Once we unpacked and freshened up a bit we headed over to the boy's cabin.

When we let ourselves into the cabin we gasped in horror, somehow the boys had managed to turn the elegant cabin into a pig sty, there were feathers everywhere, their bags were lying opened with clothes hanging out of them and the wardrobe doors were opened with piles of clothes that looked like they were just thrown in them.

"Attack!" Shane yelled jumping out from behind a wardrobe door.

It was an ambush, we spun around as we heard the door close behind us and found Jason standing with a pillow guarding the door, there was no way out as pillows started flying at us.

It was a surprise the police weren't called as our shrieks and screams must have given the impression that there was a massacre going on.

"If you don't stop, we'll never kiss any of you's again!" Ella screamed at the top of her lungs as Jason backed her into a corner.

At once the boys dropped their pillows.

"Aw thank gawd." Mitchie sighed as she came out from under a bed.

"Now we know where all the feathers came from." I smiled as I blew one off my nose.

"Yeah we got a bit carried away." Jason smiled shaking out his hair.

"A bit?" Ella laughed.

"Come on we'll help you guys tidy up." Mitchie said.

After we finished tiding, with the girls doing most of the work as the boys decided tiding meant sweeping everything under the beds so it was out of sight, Nate grabbed his guitar from under his bed, "Come on I have teaching to practice." He smiled taking me by the hand.

"Where are we going for you to teach me?" I asked as we started walking away from the cabin.

"I sorta have my own secret spot." He smiled as he guided us towards the wooded area that surrounded the camp.

We followed a small dirt path with me stumbling most of the way until we came out into a large clearing that had the widest variety of wild flowers I've ever seen, the colour was broken by a fallen tree on the nearest side of the clearing which lay beside a small bubbling stream.

"Aw, it's beautiful!" I gushed.

"Yeah, it's prettier when the sun is shining a bit more the flowers reflect the light onto the tree and it looks like a tiny rainbow. I've never brought anyone here before it was my get away spot but I wanted to share it with you." Nate smiled before bending down and kissing me softly.

"I didn't know you were a romantic, Mr Rushton." I smiled jokingly. "Like I didn't know you were a musician." I added playfully prodding him.

"You never asked." He laughed before taking me by the hand and leading me towards the fallen tree.

He smiled as he sat down on the grass with his back on the tree and patted the space between his legs, "Sit."

I laughed as I did as I was told and when I was sitting comfortably Nate place his guitar on my lap and took my left hand and place it on the neck of the guitar and the other on the strings that were across the hole.

"This is an A." He smiled moulding my hands on the neck and then using his other hand to help mine strum the guitar.

"And this is a G." His breath on my neck made me shiver in a good way as he moulded my hand once again. "Now you try and do those two notes by yourself."

I was fairly confident and played the two notes again like I was taught.

"That was really good." He beamed before kissing me on the lips with a bit more passion than before.

"I hope not all your students will get this type of attention." I laughed when we pulled away.

"No one else holds a candle to you, Caity." He smiled before kissing me again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update I couldn't get signed on for some reason :S so to make it up to you's I decided to put up two chapters lol I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes for some reason when I was typing this up my language format thing decided to change to German :S**

**Anyways enjoy and review.**

Nate's Prov

_Beep! Beep!_

I opened my eyes and quickly reached over to turn my alarm off before it woke Shane or Jason. I slipped quietly out of bed, grabbed a pair of tracksuit bottoms, a t-shirt and a pair of trainers got changed quickly in the bathroom and left the cabin.

I breathed in the fresh morning air before breaking out into jog. I ran along the edge of the lake. By the time I started making my way back to the cabin the sun was coming up behind the trees, I stopped mid way to enjoy the view. Maybe Caity would wana come on my run tomorrow to see this?

Footsteps on the gravel pulled me out of my daydream. I turned around to find a girl in a pink tracksuit jogging towards me. As she got closer her strawberry blond hair got more familiar. I held back a gasped before stepping behind the nearest bush, "Crap, why's she here?" I thought as she jogged past me.

As soon as the footsteps had faded, I double checked and ran back to my cabin entering it quietly in case they were still asleep.

"And where have you been?" Jason asked sitting upright in bed making me jump.

"Holy Moses!" I exclaimed clutching my heart.

Making Shane laugh as he came out of the bathroom one towel wrapped around his waist another in his hand as he dried his hair with it.

"I went for a jog." I said once I collected myself and made my way for the bathroom to shower.

"Hey! I was next!" Jason winged as I closed the door behind me.

Caitlyn's Prov

"Wakey, wakey, Caity."

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision slightly groggy because of sleep but I knew Ella was hovering above me. I grabbed the pillow from beneath my head and swiftly hit her with it making her fall off the bed.

"Ow." Ella mumbled.

Mitchie's laughter filled the room, "Didn't you wonder why I didn't wana wake her?"

"Lesson learned." Ella groaned.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up straight.

"6:00." They chorused together.

"In the morning? Ew!" I groaned.

"Well, breakfast is at 7 and we thought you wanted to shower and stuff." Mitchie explained.

I scrounged my face up as I flung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm so glad we're friends with a morning person." Ella laughed as I walked into the bathroom.

*********************************************************

"Mmm." Mitchie smiled as we entered the Mess Hall. "Something smells good."

"That would be me." Shane smiled cockily as he came up behind us.

We just shook our heads at him as we walked towards the buffet table.

After we piled up our trays with food we made our way to an empty table.

"So, how did you girls sleep?" Jason smiled before biting into a blueberry muffin.

"Good." Mitchie and I chorused together.

"Yeah, some of us slept _too_ well." Ella laughed as I blushed slightly.

Everyone giggled before Nate said, "So I suppose asking you to come jog with me tomorrow morning is out of the question?

"Ha, Caitlyn jog." Mitchie laughed harder.

I gave her a look that could cut steel, "I'd love to." I smiled at Nate across the table before sticking my tongue out at Mitchie.

Our chatter continued while we ate before we went to our first class of the day.

**************************************************

All my classes had been fun so far, even hip hop dancing which I was dreading. But things were looking grim as I made my way to my producing class in the afternoon. My confidence was shaken for two reasons; firstly I was by myself, as my friends were in different classes or teaching and secondly because I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to cut it, what if this class was too advanced for me.

I inhaled deeply as I reached for the handle of the cabin Nate directed me to.

"Hey beautiful! Don't look so worried." Nate called behind me.

I turned around and smiled before I waved at him and let myself into the cabin.

Nate's Prov

I let my face fall back into a worried expression when Caitlyn disappeared into the cabin. I was such a hypocrite I was terrified about teaching this class.

Breathe Nate just breathe it's not like their gonna throw stuff at you if you can't teach them properly. Oh gawd there gonna throw stuff at me.

I cringed as I let myself in to the cabin and walked to the front of the room.

There were about twelve people in the class, all of their eyes on me.

"Um, hi I'm Nate Rushton." I spoke quietly. "And I'll be teaching you basic guitar." I spoke up as I felt my confidence rise, these kids were only about 12 or 13 I shouldn't be scared of them.

Caitlyn's Prov

There were about 6 other people in the cabin when I let myself in; a few looked up as I walked in the rest didn't bother and remained entwined in their conversations.

Suddenly the door I just came in swung opened and made a loud bang as it hit the wall behind it. To me it was as if a sumo wrestler tried to open it so I was shocked when a girl probably the same height and weight as myself came waltzing in the door. She stopped in the door frame for a millisecond flicked her long strawberry blond hair then made her way to the desk. Where did she think she was on a run way at some fashion show? She pushed past me like I wasn't even there not even bothering to apologise and made her way through the tables before sitting down with a couple of other girls.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop me from shouting at her and made my own way to a nearby vacant table.

Minutes later a man in his early 20's walked in and called the class to attention. "Good afternoon, I'm Ethan and I'll be taking Advanced Producing for the four weeks you guys are here. So, we'll start it off easy, can anyone tell me what MIDI stands for?"

The strawberry blonds' hand shot up right away, "It stands for Musical Instrumental Dynamic Interface." She said smugly.

"Actually that's incorrect." Ethan said, I bit back a giggle. "But that's a good try though, anyone else?"

I looked around the room no one had their hands up, they actually looked scared to answer so I raised my hand slowly. "It stands for Musical Instrumental Digital Interface."

"That is correct, good work." Ethan smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back but looking over my shoulder the strawberry blond had her eyes narrowed and I just caught the end of her frustrated growl.

Oops...

Nate's Prov

"O.k., that was great everyone I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

After a chorus of byes the room was empty, once I collected all the sheets from the desks I grabbed my guitar and started towards the Mess Hall for dinner.

I opened the door of the Mess Hall and scanned all the tables for my friends or girlfriend, but I must have been the first one to finish so I made my way back outside to wait for them.

I stood leaning against the post outside the Mess Hall, when I heard that annoying high pitched laugh. Like it was a reflex action I threw myself into the nearest bush I stayed hunched down and watched her enter the Mess Hall with her cronies.

"Nate?"

The voice made me jump out of the bush clutching my heart.

Caitlyn was nearly breathless with laughter when I collected myself.

"That's not funny." I said trying to pout but her laughter was contagious.

"I'm sorry. What were you doing in a bush?"

"I thought it would be funny to scare you's when you's came past." I lied through my teeth, I hated lying to Caitlyn but I didn't think I was ready to explain my past just yet.

Caitlyn's Prov 

I shook my head at Nate, "You didn't do a very good at hiding I seen your feet."

"Well I'll try harder next time." He smiled.

As I giggled at him, Shane and Jason walked around the corner with Ella and Mitchie on their heels.

"I'm glad everyone's here, I'm starving I wouldn't be able to wait." Shane laughed as he bounded up the steps and into the Mess Hall.

We all laughed as we followed him.

Nate dragged me around the other side of the buffet table but when I gave him a questioning look he simply smiled and kissed me on the cheek, which made me forget completely what I wanted to ask him.

After we raided the buffet table Jason led us towards a table tucked away in a corner.

"Caity, did you grab any ketchup?" Mitchie asked as I began to sit down.

"No, but I'll get you some now." I smiled at her before walking towards the buffet table again.

"Thank you." Mitchie sung.

I took a short cut through the surrounding tables to the buffet table. After grabbing a ketchup bottle I spun around hastily to make my way back to the table but ended up banging into someone and the ketchup bottle busted between us.

I checked myself quickly, only a few sparks, before I looked at the person I bumped into. I felt the breath getting caught in my throat, as my eyes met the piercing blue eyes of the strawberry blond from earlier.

"I'm so..." I began but was cut off as she raised her hand to silence me.

"What embarrassing me in class wasn't enough?" She frowned.

"I didn't..."

"Save it." Her eyes narrowed before she stormed away.

I watched her walk away, partially froze to the spot because of her icy glare, I was definitely not going to be in her good books anytime soon.

When I was finally able to move, I made my way back to my table.

"Caity, where's the ketchup?" Mitchie asked eyeing my empty hands.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to grab another one." I said turning around again.

"No, Caity I'll get it." Mitchie said seeing that something was bothering me.

"Caity, what's wrong?" Nate asked as I sat down beside him.

"Um, nothing, it's just when I was coming back with the ketchup I ended up spilling it on someone."

"Well, it was an accident don't be beating yourself up over it." He smiled as he rubbed my hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know that but she doesn't." I grimaced. "See I corrected her mistake in class today and now she must think I'm out to get her."

"I'm sure she doesn't think that." Nate smiled. "I'm sure you can just apologise to her, what does she look like?" He asked as he started scanning the room.

I shook my head, "She left and I already apologised. But she has long layered strawberry blond hair with these piercing blue eyes."

I felt Nate stiffing slightly but then he relaxed again, "Well maybe you should let her cool off for a couple of days."

I nodded maybe Nate was right.

Nate's Prov

This is bad I'm gonna have to fess up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday it was my b-day (yeah I'm officially 18! WOOP) and I was getting bombarded with family members then I had to go out for a meal so that's my excuse lol **

Caitlyn's Prov

_Beep! Beep!_

I opened one eye and groaned, 5 in the morning, Yuk! I just had to spite Mitchie and agree to this jog, double Yuk jogging, I grimaced as I threw my legs over the side of my bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

After pulling on sweat pants and a hoodie over my vest top and tying my hair up into a pony tail I made my way to Nate's cabin.

I tapped lightly on the door and a moment later Nate appeared looking more awake than I felt.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled.

I felt myself blush, "Morning."

"So, do you think you can keep up?" He smiled cheekily.

"You'll be on my heel's Rushton." I said playfully poking him before taking off.

"Got'cha." Nate smiled when he caught up and threw his arms around my waist lifting me off the ground.

I giggled as he sat me back down on the ground, but stopped as he leaned in to kiss me.

Nate's Prove 

I got so lost in our kiss that when Caitlyn pulled away I nearly fell over, she looked distracted.

"Caity, what's wrong?"

"I thought avoiding her today would be easy." She said gesturing behind me.

I felt myself stiffen up as I heard footsteps slowing behind me.

"Nate?" That voice was like someone dragging their finger nails down a chalk board.

I reluctantly turned around, "Hi, Danielle."

"Aw, c'mon Natey you know you can call me Dani."

Caitlyn's Prov

Natey? Past me a bucket!

I cleared my throat as I stepped forward to stand at Nate's side, who automatically put his hand around my waist.

"Dani, this is Caitlyn, my girlfriend." Nate introduced me.

The girl's eyes narrowed slightly, "We've met..._twice_"

"Yeah, about both of those times, I'm so sorry." I spoke for the first time.

"It's fine." She said before looking back at Nate, in a way it felt like she was trying to exclude me from the conversation.

"So, Nate long time no see."

"Yeah, I guess last time we spoke was..." Nate shifted uncomfortably, could he remember when he seen her last.

"Was a year ago here." She stated with a wide smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Nate agreed.

Using my hand that was on Nate's waist I gave him a light pinch.

"Well, I guess we'll see you around." Nate said quickly as we started to walk away.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be seeing you around." She smiled widely.

"Nate, how do you know her?" I asked as we walked away.

"We hung out at camp ages ago." He shrugged off.

"Oh." Was all I said as we walked in silence back to our cabins to get ready for breakfast and our classes.

***********************************************************************************

"Caity, you're being awfully quiet are you o.k.?" Mitchie whispered as we chose what to have for breakfast.

I looked over her shoulder Nate was busy talking to Shane, "You know that girl from my producing class?"

Mitchie nodded.

"Well, we ran into her this morning when we were out jogging and apparently she and Nate used to "hang out"."

"Wait, just hang out? Or did they go out?"

"He said they just hung out but I think they dated." I couldn't help sounding slightly upset.

"Don't worry about it Caity, you're dating him now that's all that counts." Mitchie smiled before pulling me into a tight hug.

She was right Nate's my boyfriend now and we're happy together no-one's going to ruin that for us.


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlyn's Prov

For the next 2 weeks camp was going incredibly well, Nate and I spent a majority of our time alone just hanging out talking about stupid things and even more serious things like when we go to University would we like to share a flat instead of staying in Halls.

It might have seemed stupid to start planning my future with some boy I've only been seeing for 8 months, but being with Nate gave me the best feeling in the world and how close we were gave me the confidence that our relationship would last forever.

And on top of my relationship with Nate going amazingly well Danielle hadn't been bothering me at all.

"Morning sunshine." I smiled widely as Ella stirred in her bed.

"Mmm." She mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head.

"C'mon, Ella. Time to get up." I yelled pulling the covers off her.

"I'm going to kill Nate, he's created a monster." She moaned as she sat up straight.

I giggled slightly, "Since there's no classes today, we should all do something together."

"What? You mean you and Nate are actually going to spend time with us?" Mitchie smiled as she came out of the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yeah I know we've been spending a lot of time by ourselves lately. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Caity, I think it's cute." Ella smiled.

"Cute, in a sickening sorta way." Mitchie joked.

I picked up Ella's pillow and thru it at her, "Shut up!" I laughed as I watched her try to dodge it.

Nate's Prov

"Guys, wake up." I yelled as I opened the curtains to let the morning light in.

There were a few responding groans.

"C'mon Caity and I were thinking we could maybe hang out on the beach today."

"Do you have to be a morning person?" Shane moaned.

"Yes." I smiled. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Shane said sitting up in his bed and wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

"The beach?"

"Sure." Shane agreed.

"Count me in." Jason's voice came from under his covers.

Caitlyn's Prov 

When we arrived at the beach I scanned the area for the boys but I couldn't spot them at all.

"And who said girls were always late?" I smiled.

"That would be the always correct men of the world." Shane smiled coming up behind us.

"Well we got here before you." Mitchie stated.

"Actually we've been here a while Nate and Jason are in the water." Shane smiled cockily. "We saved you the deck chairs beside ours." He smiled pointing out the deck chairs that had their towels on them.

Mitchie let out a small frustrated groan as we walked over to the deck chairs and laid out our towels and took off our shorts and vest tops so we were just in our bikinis before we ran into the water.

"OMG! It's freezing!" Ella squeaked running back out.

"Just get it in fast and put your shoulders under the water Ella." Mitchie smiled.

We watched as Ella eased her way into the water before quickly ducking her shoulders under the water.

Once we heated up, we realised that we were missing people.

"Where are the boys?" Mitchie asked.

We looked around they weren't in the water with us and their deck chairs were empty.

"Uh oh."

But before I could warn the others they got pulled under the water, I tried my best to get out of the water before they got me but as I tried to run, Nate came to the surface and came after me.

Nate wrapped his arms firmly around my waist when he caught me just before I made it to the shore.

I screamed and struggled but it was too late I was already being thrown into the water.

When I resurfaced the three boys were laughing so hard I thought they were going to pass out whereas the two girls shared the same frown as me.

Without having to say anything to each other we used the boys distracted attention to our advantage. Unfortunately the boys weren't as distracted as we thought and caught us as we ran at them and thru us over their shoulders before walking into deeper water and throwing us in again.

"I give up." I yelled as I resurfaced.

"Aw, come on let us throw you guys one more time." Shane laughed.

"Throw me again and all you hair products will be going for a swim." Mitchie threatened wiping the smirk off Shane's lips.

"O.k. truce." He said quickly.

"What do you guys wana do now?" Jason smiled.

"Chicken?" Ella suggested.

We all smiled before climbing on to our significant others shoulders.

We had three rounds with Shane and Mitchie winning, after that the girls and Jason sunbathed while Nate and Shane played catch and before we knew it, it was time to get ready for dinner.

"We'll see you guys in the Mess Hall in an hour?" Ella smiled.

"Sure." Jason and Shane chorused as they collected their towels and left.

"Um, Caity?" Nate said quietly. "Would you be able to meet me before we go to eat?"

"Of course." I smiled at his sudden shyness. "Why?"

"It's a surprise." He beamed before taking off after the other two boys.

"OOo!" Mitchie and Ella chorused, of course they were eavesdropping.

"Shut up." I giggled as I felt myself blush.

"Wonder why he wants to meet up with you before dinner?" Mitchie smiled.

"OMG!" Ella squeaked. "He's gonna purpose!"

That made me laugh, "Ella, we're 18 he isn't gonna purpose." I said shaking my head. "Anyway since I have to meet Nate before dinner I get the shower first." I yelled before running quickly past them and to our cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Caitlyn's Prov

_Knock! Knock!_

"Caity, Nate's here." Ella smiled as she poked her head around the curtains.

"O.k., I'll see you guys at dinner in a while." I smiled as I opened the door and stepped out into the fresh night air.

"Hey beautiful!" Nate smiled before taking my hand and leading us away from the cabins.

"Where are we going?"

"Our special place." He smiled brightly.

"Ours?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Well we're practically one person now anyway, you know what they say two hearts one soul."

We walked in a comfortable silence to Nate's…our spot.

"Close your eyes?" His instruction came out as more of a question because of the nervousness that was present in his tone.

"O.k." I said unsurely as I closed my eyes.

I heard a few fidgeting noises before he spoke again, "You can open them now?" Again the nervousness turned his instruction into a question.

I opened my eyes but Nate wasn't in sight until I seen his curly hair bobbing up and down below me as he tried to steady himself as he was on one knee. OMG! He's on one knee! Oh gawd was Ella right? He's purposing.

"Um...ah...Nate?" I stuttered. Oh gawd, I was gonna have to explain marriage wasn't for me...right now anyway.

"Caity, please can I go first I'm nervous enough as it is." He interrupted.

I nodded once.

"For a while now I wanted to give you something and I was thinking about the right way to go about it and well this is what I decided on." He smiled nervously as he gestured to the area around us, before he pulled out a silver band ring.

"OMG! Nate." I exploded before he could say anything more. "I can't, not that I wouldn't want to marry you in the future, cause I would but I'm too young right now...."

"Woo, slow down Caity." Nate laughed as he stood up to face me. "I thought the one knee thing would be a bit much but Jason said it would be a good idea guess it serves me right listening to Jason." He giggled again.

"Wait so you aren't asking me to marry you." I said eyeing the ring.

"No, but I am giving you my purity ring. You know like a promise to stay true to you and love you always." He smiled again before taking my hand and placing the silver band ring that had a small cross on it on my middle finger.

I felt myself blush uncontrollably, "Oh." I laughed at my own embarrassment. "It's beautiful, thank you." I smiled before planting a small kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry; it doesn't fit the right finger." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we began to walk back to the camp grounds.

"It's perfect." I reassured him.

"So, you want to marry me in the future?" He smirked.

"Shut up." I laughed before playfully pushing him.

******************************************************************************

Nate's Prov

"Hey guys!" Caity and I smiled together as we approached the table our friends sat at.

"Yes! We can eat now." Shane smiled getting quickly to his feet and making his way to the buffet table.

We all laughed and followed him.

As we all sat back down, once we raided the buffet table, I watched Ella and Mitchie hover around Caitlyn.

"So, what did he want?" Mitchie tried to whisper, she wasn't extremely good at it.

"Did he purpose?" Ella smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered Caitlyn's freak out when she thought I was purposing.

Caitlyn must have known what I was laughing at as she turned around to glare at me before turning back to her friends.

"No he didn't purpose." She said as she looked at me again. "He wanted to give me something." Her smile seemed to brighten the room as she showed her friends the silver band on her middle finger and began to explain.

A chorus of "aw's" followed, which got Shane's and Jason's attention but also the unwanted attention of Danielle who was passing by.

She took one look at the ring on Caity's finger then smirked at me before walking away.

Uh oh!

******************************************************************

After walking Caity back to her cabin, I rushed to my own cabin.

"Guys." I yelled coming through the door.

"Dude, you don't need to yell this cabin isn't exactly a 19 bedroom mansion." Shane commented.

"What's the emergency?" Jason asked.

"I need you's to do me a huge favour." I pleaded. "I need you to keep Caity away from that girl Danielle."

Both boys looked equally confused.

"Why?" Shane eyed me suspiciously.

"It's complicated, Danielle and I have a messed up past and I don't want her saying anything to Caity that she might interoperate wrongly."

Both of them still looked confused.

"Please just keep them away from each other, until I explain things to Caitlyn." I pleaded.

"Why haven't you told her already?" Jason questioned.

"Honestly…because I'm terrified to." I confessed.

"Can you tell us?" Shane asked.

"Um..."

"C'mon." Shane smiled.

"Fine." I sighed. "Danielle and I had a pretty serious relationship a while back."

"Wait, how did we not know that?" Jason interrupted.

"We kept it quiet anyway we were pretty serious for 2 years..."

"2 years?" Shane yelled.

I ignored him and continued, "We only really got to see each other here during the summer and for the first year and a half I was convinced she was the one but when we met up for the second summer she had changed for the worst. She was over bearing I wasn't allowed to talk to other girls unless she was there; she even got someone kicked outta camp for "stealing" something of hers."

"Wait, that actually happened? I thought it was just a camp rumour." Shane said his expression changing from shocked to disgust.

"It did it was kept quiet so the camp didn't get a bad reputation. Anyway when I found out I ended it and she didn't take it the best and sort of threatened to ruin the next serious relationship I ever had. Of course at the start I wasn't really bothered I mean I would have never guessed I'd be back here with a girlfriend and she'd be here."

"Why don't you just explain this all to Caity?" Jason asked.

"There's another complication in the mess." I confessed.

"Which is?" Shane gestured me to continue.

"I don't wana talk about it; I just need to figure it out by myself first." I said lying down on my bed.

"We understand man." Jason smiled. "We'll do our best to keep them away from each other, right Shane?"

"Right, but dude you should definitely tell Caitlyn all about it soon just in case."

"I know." I groaned as I rolled over on my side so I was facing away from them. It's gonna be easy explaining the first part; the second part could be the end of me and Caitlyn's relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

Caitlyn's Prov

Do you ever have the feeling someone's watching you?

I didn't ever think you could feel someone watching you, but for this entire day I felt uncomfortable and edgy because I honestly felt like I was being watched, even when everyone else was with me.

In the afternoon the feeling got worst when I started my lonely walk to my advance producing class.

_Crack!_

"Oh god!" I yelled as I jumped at the sound.

"Jumpy today?" Danielle giggled behind me.

"Actually..." I started but was cut off.

"Hey Caitlyn." Shane smiled as he jogged to my side.

Where did he come out of? Wasn't he supposed to be on the other side of the camp teaching?

"Hey...Shane." I said confusedly.

"I need to ask you something." He smiled before turning his attention to Danielle. "Alone."

Danielle glared at Shane before turning on her heel and walking towards the cabin our class was in.

Shane seemed satisfied that he made her leave as I watched him gloat after her.

"Shane?" I asked breaking him out of his gloating. "What did you need to ask me?"

"Oh...yeah...um...what do you think I should get Mitchie for her birthday?"

"I'm not sure." I said eyeing him suspiciously. "But you do know her birthday isn't till December, right?"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled nervously. "Oh look at the time I'm teaching in two minutes." And with that he was gone.

I swear Nate's friends get weirder by the day I thought as I made my own way to my class.

********************************************************************

Advanced Producing went great as usual; it was officially my favourite class.

"Caitlyn." Danielle called behind me as I exited the cabin. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh as I turned around in the door frame.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering..." But she was interrupted by Jason.

"Caitlyn." Jason called running towards me.

Are Nate's friends just falling from the sky now? I thought to myself.

"Hi Jason." I said confusedly. "What's up?"

"Um, I need your help with something." He smiled. "But do you mind if we talk about it alone?" He said looking at Danielle.

"Course not Jase." I smiled. "Bye Danielle."

I laughed quietly as I heard her let out a spoilt growl.

"So, what do you need help with?" I smiled when we were out of her hearing range.

"Well...um...I need you to help me...ah...build a birdhouse?"

"Um...o.k., do you mind if we start it after dinner?" I smiled trying to hide my confusion.

"Sure." He smiled. "Where are you going now?"

"To get changed before I meet up with everyone for dinner."

"Do you mind if I come with you? I hate waiting alone."

"You want to come with me till I get changed?" I said confusedly and a bit weirded out.

He laughed at my obvious confusion, "No, not like that I'll wait outside your cabin for you to get ready."

"Um, sure I guess if you don't mind waiting." I said as we walked towards my cabin.

Stranger and stranger I thought to myself.

*************************************************************************

"Your boyfriends are strange people." I whispered as I joined Ella and Mitchie at the buffet table.

"Yeah, they've been acting funny all day." Mitchie agreed.

"Probably the mountain air." Ella laughed.

We all giggled as we took our plates to a table nearby.

"What did they do for you to come to that conclusion anyway?" Mitchie smiled.

"Well Shane came out of nowhere and asked me what he should get you for your birthday and Jason caught me after producing class to see if I could help him build a birdhouse."

"My birthdays in December." Mitchie said confused.

"A birdhouse? Why didn't he ask me to help?" Ella said looking a bit disappointed.

"Maybe it's for you." Mitchie suggested.

"What would I need with a birdhouse?" Ella wondered out loud. "Ah well if it is for me I'll just give it to Shane to give to Mitchie for her birthday." Ella laughed.

We all giggled, but stopped quickly when the boys joined us and soon enough our conversation returned to normal and nothing strange or weird.

************************************************************************************

Nate's Prov

"Do you wana take a walk tonight or something?" I asked Caitlyn as we scraped our plates into a trash can.

"I'd love to but I promised Jason I'd help him build a birdhouse."

"A birdhouse?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah." She laughed. "I think it might be for Ella or something he asked me when I got out of producing class today."

Then I realised what Jason had done, "Oh right, yeah I remember him saying about that now." I laughed slightly only Jason would think of something like that. "That's cool sure I'll catch up with you later on." I smiled before I kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe we could go to our spot?" I whispered pulling away to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sounds great." She smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Jason smirked as he came up beside us to clear his plate.

"I'm just so excited about building this birdhouse with you." Caitlyn laughed.

"Oh yeah, our birdhouse...right. Well let's get to it." He smiled as he gestured her to lead the way. "You owe me big time." He whispered quietly to me before quickly following Caitlyn.


	8. Chapter 8

Caitlyn's Prov

"And that's it finished." I smiled as I placed the roof on top. "Can I ask why you wanted to build a birdhouse?"

"It's for Ella." He said quickly.

I laughed, "I thought so." Looks like Mitchie will be getting a birdhouse for her birthday after all. I took a quick look at my watch, "Wow, its 8:30 already. I gotta go I want to spend some time with Nate before curfew."

"I understand, I haven't really seen Ella all day either." He smiled as we walked to the exit of the craft cabin.

"Oh don't forget the birdhouse." I smiled as I noticed Jason's hands were empty.

"Oops." He giggled as he went back inside.

I breathed in the night air as I continued to walk at a slow pace, secretly enjoying the time I had to myself, I hadn't been alone all day.

When I finally realised I had wandered further than I was supposed to I stopped and waited patiently for Jason.

"Well, look who's finally all by her lonesome." That annoying voice caught me off guard and I jumped making her laugh which was more like a cackle.

I rolled my eyes at her, "What do you want?"

"Did Natey ever tell you we dated?" She smirked.

I swallowed back the anger I suddenly felt filling me, "No, but I didn't need to be told I'm not stupid."

"That's a debate for another time." She smirked again. "Anyway, we were pretty serious you know."

"I don't really care about the _mistakes_ Nate made in the past."

She let out a low growl I obviously hit a nerve, "Well, I suppose he's shown you his top secret spot."

She knew about me and Nate's spot.

"You know he used to call it our spot, does he still go there?" That annoying smirk was back.

I felt my heart sinking.

"Wait." She smiled darkly. "He showed you it and said it was his and yours spot, aw this is too good." Her eyes glittered with delight. "So, I'm guessing he's told you the all time favourite, "no-one holds a candle to you" line."

There was a sheering pain in my chest, "Liar." I spat.

"No sweetie, I'm not a liar." She smiled as she pulled a silver chain from under her shirt so it was now in view, wait was that a ring dangling from it.

"No." I whispered but she heard.

"Yes." She smiled widely. "It's a "promise ring" and if I'm not mistaking its identical to the one you're wearing on that chubby little finger of yours." I thought she was going to burst with delight at any moment. "That's not all the rings have in common." She smirked.

Tears stung my eyes as the pain in my chest got worst.

"Caitlyn?" Jason yelled behind me, I heard his pace slowing as he got nearer. "Caitlyn?" He said again softer this time.

I tried to speak but nothing came out instead the tears that formed in my eyes over spilled and ran down my cheeks. How could this happen? Everything between Nate and I was perfect. Why this? Why now?

"Caitlyn." Jason said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I moved from his grasp swiftly and before I knew it I was running, I wasn't sure where to but I needed to get away.

Nate's Prov

"Nate!" Jason yelled, clearly out of breath, as he burst through the door of our cabin.

His urgent tone made me nervous, "Jason, what's wrong? Is it Caitlyn? Is she hurt?"

He shook his head, "Not physically, but she is hurt. I'm sorry I only left her for 2 minutes and...and."

"And what Jason?"

"Danielle got to her."

"Oh no." I sighed as I mentally cursed Danielle. "Jason where did she go?"

"I don't know she just took off."

"I have to find her." I spoke my thoughts out loud. "Jason can you get the others and check any place you can think of."

"What about you?"

"There's a place only her and I know about I'm gonna check there." And with that I pushed past him and ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

Stupid camp! I just had to come back. Gawd, I'm an idiot! The same thoughts whizzed around my head in circles as I ran.

As I came on to the clearing I skidded to a stop, and looked around no one, of course, how could I be so stupid? She wouldn't go to a place, where only I could find her, the one that caused her this heartache in the first place.

I ran back the way I had come, I wouldn't rest till I found her, till I explained.

Caitlyn's Prov

I had no idea what part of the camp I had ended up in, when I stopped running.

I looked around trying to search for some sign or indicator to tell me exactly where I was but there was none. It was dark now, and cold I felt my teeth begin to chatter together, that's when a flash of light caught my attention. I ran towards it and finally realised where I was, I knocked lightly on the door and a tall figure answered.

"Caitlyn?"

Nate's Prov

When I returned to the camp grounds I started checking everywhere.

Half an hour later my search brought me into the darkest bit of camp, there were no lights on anywhere, probably because it was mostly teaching cabins.

I let out a sigh of defeat as I turned around to leave the area, maybe she went back to her cabin? But that's when I seen it, a light, I felt hope begin to flow through me as I ran towards it.

I peeked through one of the windows on the side of the cabin and there she was sitting on a chair at the front of the room, her arms wrapped around herself as she lend slightly forward as if she was having difficulty breathing. The sounds of her sobs carried their way over the space between us, it broke my heart to see her like this.

I was about to make my way around to the front of the cabin to get in to her but the sound of footsteps stopped me. She wasn't alone. I watched as a tall figure hunched down beside her and began whispering to her and rubbing her back. He seemed to have the same build as Jason, maybe it was Jason, I thought as I made my way around the front of the cabin. I knocked lightly before letting myself in.

"Caitlyn?" I said quietly.

Her tear stained eyes shot up right away, and I could clearly see the hate that filled them when she seen me. The other person's eyes shot up next; they were a dark blue colour, definitely not Jason I thought to myself.

"Nate, right?" He asked.

I nodded once not taking my eyes off Caitlyn.

"Maybe you should leave." His voice turned very authoritative as he stood up.

I shook my head but before I could voice my objections, Caitlyn spoke.

"Actually Ethan, I want to speak to him."

Ethan looked as shocked as I was I thought I was going to beg her to talk to me.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked.

She nodded once before saying, "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime." He smiled before leaving the cabin.

Once the door shut Caitlyn shot up from her seat, "Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry, I was afraid, I didn't want to wreck us."

"Did you not think I deserved to know?"

"Yes, and I was going to tell you but I was a coward."

"Coward, there's the understatement of the year." She sneered. "Do you know how humiliating it was to find out like that? To stand there while she told me everything."

"I know and I'm sorry I tried to make sure she couldn't."

"Oh, I know you tried I put that piece of the puzzle together myself, I can't believe you had Shane and Jason practically stalk me." She stared at me accusingly. "But what I can't believe is that you've said and done all the same things to me as you did when you were with her."

"Caitlyn, yes I gave her the ring, at the time I honestly thought she was the one for me, but we wouldn't be here now if she were."

I seen a little of the rage in her eyes extinguish, "What about the spot in the woods, Nate?" She said weakly looking at the ground.

"I never showed her that voluntarily, she followed me. Why do you think I found that spot in the first place? She drove me insane and I came across that spot trying to get away from her." I explained as I closed the gap between us. "Look, Caity." I said lifting up her chin with my thumb and forefinger so she was looking at me, "Even though Danielle and I were serious, I could never bring myself to tell her that I loved her..." I felt Caitlyn stiffen at my words, "...but that's because deep down I knew I couldn't tell her because I didn't love her, I guess it was wrong of me to go as serious as given her my ring but I done that because of my own stupidity."

"That seems to be a common thing with you, stupidity." She commented quietly.

I nodded in agreement before continuing, "The whole point of me telling you this is because it only took me a month to tell you I love you and I would have said it sooner if I wasn't as scared as I was."

She looked at me voluntarily for the first time that night, "I hate that you always know the right thing to say." She smiled for the first time.

"I meant every word of it." I smiled weakly.

"I know you do." And with that she threw her arms around my waist before burying her head in my chest. I sighed with relief as I placed my chin on her head and held her tighter, I couldn't believe how close I'd just been to losing the most amazing girl in the world.

**A/N Sorry if you didn't like this chapter :S was a bit rushed. **


	9. Chapter 9

Caitlyn's Prov

It's been three days since mine and Nate's fight, and since then things have been slightly delicate.

Although we decided to forgive and forget, it was easier said than done, don't get me wrong I'm still in love with Nate no question about that, it's hard because _she's_ still around and as long as _she's_ around it's harder to forget. I know it wouldn't be realistic for me to think Nate had never had a girlfriend before me, I just never thought he thought his ex-girlfriend was gonna be the one.

And boy was she not gonna let me forget that, everyday she would be smirking and whispering, or batting her obviously fake spider leg looking eyelashes at Nate.

Nate, there was another problem, well not problem really just minor issue I suppose. He's being over the top sweet ever since our argument I know he means well but it's hard to forget about it when he's acting like that, I just want everything to go back to normal.

"Caitlyn?" Mitchie's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Hmm...sorry, what did you say?" I said looking up from the wooden table we were eating lunch on.

"I was asking if you want me to walk you to class after lunch, mines got cancelled today."

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm..." But half way through my sentence I was interrupted.

"Actually Mitchie if it's o.k. with you I was gonna walk her to class." Nate smiled.

"Oh, that's o.k." Mitchie smiled back at him.

I'm sorry, was I not capable of walking myself to class anymore?

But instead of saying anything I just sat there and smiled.

*****************************************************

"Thanks for letting me walk with you." Nate smiled as we exited the Mess Hall.

"Anytime."

"I was thinking maybe I'd get you after class as well?"

I inhaled deeply, "Nate, we need to talk." I said moving in front of him making him stop.

"About?"

"About you, walking me to class all the time, clearing my plate for me, opening the doors for me practically doing everything for me."

"Caity, I'm your boyfriend I'm supposed to do those things for you." He said confusedly.

"I know and occasionally it's great and very cute but you've been doing these things more often since..." I trailed off trying not to bring her up. "I know you mean well, I do, but I really want things to go back to normal it's hard enough to forget about it when she's constantly there whispering and smirking..." I began to rant.

"Caitlyn, breathe." Nate smiled weakly. "I'm sorry; I've just been trying so hard to make up to you for putting you through all that."

"You don't have to." I smiled reassuringly rubbing his arm. "I already know how sorry you are, even though it's not really your fault."

He smiled, "Can I still walk you to class now though?"

I giggled slightly at him, "Of course."

As we walked and talked, it finally felt like the big elephant in the room feeling was gone.

"So, I'll see you in the Mess Hall after class?" Nate smiled.

I nodded before kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Aw look the lovebirds are back together." Danielle sneered as she came behind us.

"Actually we were never apart." I shot back.

She just rolled her eyes and pushed past us both.

"Are you gonna be o.k. with her?" Nate asked.

"Please, I eat girls like her for breakfast." I laughed making him laugh to before walking in behind her.

"Good afternoon." Ethan smiled as we all took our seats. "You may have noticed the man in the suit at the back of the room." He smiled gesturing to the back of the room. "This is Dave, he's gonna be observing us today."

The man, Dave, give us a small wave before he sat back down and pulled a clipboard out.

**********************************************************************

"That's it for today people." Ethan smiled. "Don't forget the signup sheet for Final Jam has been put up in the Mess Hall."

I smiled; maybe Ella and Mitchie would want to sign up as a group I thought to myself as I collected my things before making my way to the door.

"Caitlyn." Ethan called just as my foot stepped over the door way.

I spun around, "Yes?" I smiled brightly.

"How you doing?" His tone was soft and almost sympathetic, so I automatically knew what he was referring to.

"Everything's great." I smiled.

"Everything?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Yeah." I smiled reassuringly, I didn't really want go in to detail especially when Dave was still clearing up his things.

He smiled, "That's great. That's not actually the only reason I kept you behind though, I want you to meet someone."

As if it were a queue in a movie, Dave made his way towards us.

"Is this the girl, Ethan?" He smiled.

"It is." Ethan smiled. "Caitlyn this is Dave Worskie, he is the VP of Red Bedrooms Records."

"Wow." My reaction was already voiced before I could control it, making me blush as I reached out to shake his hand.

Both Dave and Ethan giggled at my reaction.

"It's very "wow" to meet you too, Caitlyn." Dave chuckled. "Ethan's told me a lot about you."

I felt myself blush more, "Really!?"

"Yes, Ethan here thinks you have a lot of potential and after watching you in class today I have to admit he's right."

"Um...thank you." I smiled not knowing if it was the correct response.

"Now for the real reason I'm paying you so many compliments." He chuckled slightly. "My company comes here every year to look for hot new talent, and girl I think you have what it takes."

I was so over whelmed I couldn't speak.

"We narrow it down to 5 people before Final Jam then we pick who we want using their performance on that night."

I nodded, "That sounds fair." Were the only words I could manage to say, I was still on a high because I was chosen in the first place.

"We think so." He smiled. "Now we do ask those 5 not to tell anyone they were approached, do you think you can do that?"

I nodded again, "I promise, I'll not tell anyone."

"Good." He smiled widely. "And congratulations, Caitlyn." He smiled once again before making his way past me and out the door.

I forgot all about Ethan as I started doing a happy dance once Dave was out of the way.

"Cough." Ethan cleared his throat.

I turned around slowly and blushed, "Um...I'm late for lunch." I said gesturing to the door before quickly making my way out it.

**A/N: I do not own Red Bedroom Records!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nate's Prove

I tapped the table impatiently, where was she? I know she wants everything to return to normal but I can't help it, what if she realises that she's too good for me, like I already know she is. She should just leave my sorry ass especially after what I put her through.

I felt myself rise from my seat ready to walk out the door and go find her, Nate calm down, I told myself as I gripped the table and forced myself back into the seat, she'll be here soon.

"Hey Natey."

I rolled my eyes as Danielle strutted past throwing her best smile at me as she batted her eyelashes. What did I ever see in her in the first place?

I simply pretended not to see her; maybe she'd go away if I ignored her I thought as I placed my head on the table and turned it so I could ignore Danielle and watch for Caitlyn.

Just then she came through the door, I couldn't help but smile widely as she walked towards me with a matching smile on her face.

"Hello beautiful." I smiled.

"Hey." She practically sang, before she kissed me on the cheek.

"Someone's in a good mood." I smiled as a pulled her gently onto my lap.

"Class went surprisingly well." She grinned.

"I'm guessing _she_ didn't bother you."

She shook her head, "Nope." Then a small evil smile lit up her face. "She can't really bug me considering I have the only thing she wants." She smiled before kissing me lightly on the lips.

Wow, I should've given her room sooner I thought to myself.

"Ew, really you's two, people need to eat in here." Shane moaned behind us.

We both giggled against each other's lips before getting up and going to the buffet table.

*************************************************************************

"Look, the signup sheet for Final Jam's up." Mitchie pointed out as she scooped some cream potatoes onto her plate.

"Aw, yeah." I said taking a quick glance at where she was gesturing with her head.

"Are you guys gonna signup?"

Mitchie's question caught me off guard, "We haven't really talked about it."

"I don't see why you's don't, you's are amazing." Caitlyn smiled.

"I think we should." Jason commented.

"Yeah, it might be fun." Shane added. "What do you think, Nate?"

I felt slightly uncomfortable as everyone began watching me waiting for my answer, "Um...sure."

"Hold this." Jason smiled shoving his plate into my free hand and running towards the sheet. I watched him scribble something on it then he was back at my side taking his plate out of my hand.

"So, what about you guys?" Shane said smiling at the three girls, who were busy pondering over what they should have for dessert.

"What about us?" Mitchie asked, not taking her eyes off the selection of desserts.

"Aren't you's gonna signup for Final Jam?" Shane explained.

"Yes." Caitlyn piped up loudly and quickly, making us all look at her in confusion. "I mean, if Mitchie and Ella want to do something with me, I'm just a producer after all." She giggled slightly at the last part.

Caitlyn's Prov

Wow, I nearly blew it already; not telling them about this is going to be hard.

Nate's Prov

"Actually, my advance dancing class is entering as a group, sorry Caity." Ella smiled apologetically.

"I'll do something with you." Mitchie smiled brightly.

"Then it's agreed?" Jason asked excitement clear in his eyes.

Both girls nodded.

"Yay!" He squeaked excitedly and as before he shoved his plate once again into my hand and ran towards the signup sheet.

Nate's Prov

"So, what song do you guys want to do for Final Jam?" Jason asked as he flipped through the pages of his note pad.

"Um...I dunno." I answered confusedly. It was only two hours ago we decided to do Final Jam which was like a week away and Jason had become an over excited, very organised teen.

"Well, we have to decide now, it's a week away." Jason said looking up from his note pad and frowning slightly.

"O.k., Jase. Why don't you decide what song we do?" Shane smiled.

Jason's face lit up at the idea, "O.k." He grinned as he flipped more rapidly through the pages. "What about....no...well there's...no...wait I found it!" He grinned jumping up slightly in his seat. "Hollywood, it's an awesome song."

"Jase, we haven't played "Hollywood" in ages." Shane complained.

"Well, we'll just have to practice it non-stop." Jason smiled. "Starting tonight." He slipped in quickly.

"Jase, I had plans with Caity tonight." I whined. "Could we not start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Jase why is this so important?" Shane asked.

"Because we've come here for four years and never once did Final Jam." Jason complained.

Jason was right we came here for four years and we never took part in the camp's biggest event, what was with that? And who were we to take something that made Jason so happy away?

"O.k. Jase I'm in, I'll text Caity now and tell her I can't meet up." I smiled lopsidedly.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Shane?"

"Sure." Shane smiled.

Caitlyn's Prov

"O.k. guys, I'll see you's after rehearsal." Ella smiled.

"Bye Ella." I smiled from my bed.

"Have fun." Mitchie smiled. "It must be a lot of fun to be a part of a big group for Final Jam." Mitchie smiled when Ella was gone.

"Yeah, but we can have fun too." I smiled.

_Beep! Beep!_

"_Can't make tonight, Jason wants to practice. Sorry! Nate xx"_

"Who was that?" Mitchie asked.

"Nate, the guys are practicing tonight so he can't meet up." I answered as I texted Nate back.

"How are you two now?" Mitchie asked as she moved to sit at the foot of my bed.

"We're good, I told him this afternoon I didn't want him acting so nice all the time. Since then everything's going unbelievably well." I smiled. In more ways than one I thought to myself.

"That's great." Mitchie smiled before her eyes lit up slightly. "How about we decide what we're doing for Final Jam now?"

"Sure, have you written any songs recently?"

"Um...yeah, I've written one but it isn't finished yet."

"Well, we could finish it together and then work on the composition together using my laptop." I suggested.

"That sounds awesome." Mitchie sung the final word as she practically skipped across the room and collected her song book before floating across the room back to my bed.

Nate's Prov

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone

The song ended for what seemed the 100th time.

"I can't take anymore practicing, Jason, it feels like my fingers are going to fall off." I complained holding up my finger tips which were red raw from playing the guitar.

"Yeah, I'm getting really tired Jase." Shane commented.

"Please guys just one more time." Jason pleaded as he put on the best puppy dog pout I've ever seen a boy do.

Shane and I rolled our eyes together, "Fine." We chorused together.

"But this is the last time." Shane clarified.

"For tonight." Jason smiled back.

I rolled my eyes we'd be playing like pros by Final Jam if Jason planned to do this every night.

"O.k., 3, 2, 1." Shane counted.

As time was ticking  
We were winning  
And it all was going as planned  
Politicians stand between the lines  
Of making headlines, street signs  
Saying you're going the wrong way  
Fading faster now

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone, so gone

Fallen soldiers, all around us  
But we're still standing strong  
Embarrassing and contradicting  
Cause now we're making headlines, primetime  
Saying what a story!  
Billboards, packed tours  
Don't forget

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone, so gone

And game over, you're done  
Out of left field we won  
Pack our bags  
Yeah, we'll run  
Hollywood here we come

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone

We all smiled at each other at the end of the song, we had been practicing for three hours and we had a song we hadn't played in year down already.

We were pulled out of our praising of each other when someone started applauding.

We all jumped around to where the applauding was coming from, standing at the back of the cabin, Shane taught in, was a short round man with slicked back black hair wearing an expensive looking suit.

"You boys play well." He commented as he walked towards us.

"Um...thank you." I said still slightly confused about who this man was and what he was doing here.

He must have noticed the confusion as he chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Dave Worskie VP of Red Bedrooms Records." He smiled putting his hand out for each of us to shake.

"Hi, I'm Shane, this is Nate and this is Jason." Shane introduced us.

"I know." Dave chuckled again. "I've been looking for you's. My company comes here every year to look for new talent, and a few people have been talking about you's so I had to see for myself, and I have to say they weren't over reacting about your talent, you's play incredibly well together."

"Thanks." I smiled, while I started listing the people that could have told him about us playing together in my head.

"So let's get down to business." Suddenly Dave's attitude turned very serious. "Every year we pick 5 people or groups." He smiled gesturing to us. "that we think has the talent we could possibly represent."

I felt my face light up and when I looked at the other two boys their faces wore the same expression.

"We then watch the 5 performances at Final Jam before deciding who we want. So what do you boy's think?" Dave smiled.

"This sounds awesome!" We all chorused together.

"I can't believe you chose us!" Shane smiled.

"We'll have to practice for at least 5 hours a day." Jason smiled.

"I can't wait to tell Caity." I smiled widely.

"Oh." Dave's tone made us all stop our celebrating. "The thing is we don't want anyone telling anyone they were chosen."

"Oh." I frowned slightly. "O.k."

"Thank you." He smiled before looking at his watch. "Well I should be off; I'll see you guys at Final Jam." And with that he was gone.

We were suddenly filled with a new found energy when Dave left that we ended up playing the song at least 10 more times.

**A/N: The song is "Hollywood" by The Jonas Brothers, I don't own it obviously.**


	11. Chapter 11

Caitlyn's Prov

I walked sluggishly towards the Mess Hall for breakfast, Mitchie and I were up late working on the song, I didn't get how she was wide awake this morning, I definitely needed another 6 hours in bed.

I wasn't exactly on full alert this morning so it wasn't surprising when I ended up bumping into someone and we both ended up on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologised as I scrambled to get to my feet before offering my hand to help the other person up.

I felt the breath get caught in my throat as her piercing blue eyes looked up at me and I mentally prepared myself for the ear bashing I was about to receive.

"It was my bad, so don't be sorry." She smiled apologetically as she took my hand and helped herself up.

"Um...ah..." I managed to stutter out, why was she being nice?

"Talk to you later." There was that smile again, it actually seemed genuine.

"Um...sure." I tried to smile to disguise my confused and slightly worried expression.

When she was out of sight the glue that held me to the spot vanished and I continued my walk to the Mess Hall.

When I entered the Mess Hall I immediately scanned around for Nate, I found him at the drinks machine and I made my way through the tables to him.

I spun him around and kissed him passionately.

"Wow, what was that for?" He smiled. "Not that I'm complaining." He giggled.

"I was just checking to see if I was still dreaming." I smiled.

His playful expression changed to a confused one, "Why?"

"Danielle was nice to me."

"Why?" He asked sounding confused and slightly alarmed.

"No idea." I shrugged. "Hope she isn't planning to kill me." I said chewing nervously on my lip.

Nate laughed at my exaggeration, "I don't think Danielle would want blood on her hands, maybe she's just happy about something."

Right then something clicked in my mind, she probably got chosen by Dave that's why she's so happy.

"Caity, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just debating whether or not to have toast or cereal this morning." I lied quickly.

Please just let her be happy about having a good hair day, I prayed as I picked out my breakfast.

*************************************************************************

I couldn't help but smile as the warm sunshine fell over my face as I walked to my producing class, so far today was going incredibly well not to mention I was still buzzing about being chosen.

"Caitlyn!"

That voice made me freeze on the spot, I looked over my shoulder to see if I had made a mistake but there she was running towards me her strawberry blond hair swaying back and forth. My mind went into over drive no one else was around, no witnesses, if she killed me now she'd get away scot free.

"Hey Caitlyn." She smiled as she got about 2 feet away from me. "I thought we could walk to class together?"

"Um...ah...sure." My response was very quiet.

Her smile got wider, freaking me out even more before we walked to the class in complete silence. Did hell freeze over last night?

Nate's Prov

_Next day_

I breathed in the fresh morning air; Caity had taken a rain check on jogging this morning so I started off towards the docks.

When I got there the sun was just coming above the trees, so I stopped to watch it.

"Nate?"

Crap! Did she have a tracking device on me and Caitlyn?

I looked over my shoulder she was on the edge of the dock shifting uncomfortably for one foot to the other, "Hi." I said before turning back around.

"Can we talk?" She asked her usual cockiness seemed to have left her.

I rolled my eyes before turning around, "About what?"

"I wanted to apologise."

"You want to apologise?" I couldn't help let a cruel chuckle escape.

"Yes, I do." She defended herself. "I haven't been the nicest person this summer, and I want to make up for everything I've put you and Caitlyn through."

"You honestly want to make up to us?" I asked as I started walking towards her.

She nodded.

"Well then just stay away from us." I said through my teeth as I walked past her. "Stay away from me and definitely stay away from Caitlyn." I whispered in her ear nastily before walking back to my cabin. How dare she think a simple sorry would make up for nearly costing me Caitlyn.

***********************************************************

Caitlyn's Prov

_Knock! Knock!_

I peeked through the curtains, Nate was waiting on the other side of the door rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I'll see you guys in the Mess Hall for breakfast." I smiled over my shoulder before joining Nate on the porch and closing the door behind me.

"Morning." I smiled kissing Nate on the cheek.

"Morning." His tone had an edge to it.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately, it took a lot to put Nate in a mood.

"Nothing." He frowned looking at the ground.

"Nathaniel." I said warningly.

"Honestly Caitlyn it's nothing, just her." His tone was hard and icy.

"Danielle." I said knowingly. "What did she do this time?"

"Tried to apologise to me this morning."

I giggled slightly, "And that put you in a bad mood because?"

"Because she just thinks one stupid little word will make up for me nearly losing you."

I smiled at Nate's noble integrity before I said, "It's a start though, isn't it."

Nate looked at me wide eyed, "Caity, you can't really be considering accepting her apology?"

"Well, she was trying hard yesterday with me."

He frowned slightly

"It does take a big person to say sorry, but it takes an even bigger person to accept the apology." I reasoned.

He let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine."

"That's my boy." I smiled giving him another kiss, this time on the lips.

"I might have to apologise to her though." He admitted quietly, making me laugh.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be having breakfast this morning, so you can do it then." I smiled before giggling as he pretended to pout.

Nate's Prov

I guess I should be thankful for Caitlyn's forgiven nature, but really how was I gonna stomach apologising to her.

"There she is." Caitlyn smiled pointing Danielle out in the Mess Hall.

She was by herself and she looked upset. Crap.

"Go on." Caitlyn smiled giving me a little push.

I gave her a pleading look.

"Those big eyes aren't getting you out of this." She smiled. "Just apologise and get it over with, I'm not asking you to hang out with her. She is trying with us so we have to welcome it with open arms." She smiled again before kissing me softly on the cheek.

I hated the fact she was right, it would be better to have Danielle as an alley than an enemy I thought as I walked towards Danielle.

"Danielle?" I spoke quietly.

She looked up from the table at me and began to chew her lip nervously, obviously my earlier outburst made her nervous to be around me.

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour this morning it was totally uncalled for especially since you were only trying to apologise."

She smiled lopsidedly, "It wasn't entirely uncalled for I did deserve it. I really do want to make it up to you and Caitlyn though."

"You don't have to make it up to us." I clarified.

"But I want to."

"Well, you'd be making it up to me by making up to Caitlyn, what you did really hurt her."

"I know." She mumbled looking disappointed with herself. "I've started trying with her already, but it seems like I just freaked her out." She giggled nervously at the end.

"Only a little." I laughed with her before excusing myself and walking back to Caitlyn who was trying her best not to make it obvious she was watching from our table.


	12. Chapter 12

Caitlyn's Prov

"Caitlyn!"

I turned around, and watched as Danielle ran towards me.

"Hi." I smiled as she got within hearing range.

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you made Nate do this morning." She smiled lopsidedly.

"I didn't make him do anything." I lied badly.

"Sure." She smiled. "Well anyway he told me that he didn't need me to make up anything to him and primarily make it up to you."

"Oh, Danielle, you don't need to make anything up to me." I smiled.

"I do, Caitlyn what I did to you was unforgivable, I was being such a bitch." She giggled slightly at the end. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to your face that I'm so so sorry and I really want to make it up to you."

"Danielle honestly you don't..." I began to object but she cut me off.

"It would make me feel better." She pleaded.

I let out a defeated sigh, "What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise. Could you meet me on the docks tonight before dinner?"

I nodded, "Sure."

She smiled widely before walking away.

"Oh and bring Nate." She smiled over her shoulder.

*********************************************************************

"Did she say what she was planning?" Nate asked nervously.

"No." I smiled. "Don't look so worried." I giggled entwining his hand in mine.

"How can I not worry?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes but before I could say anything we spotted Danielle standing on the dock tapping her fingers impatiently. "Be nice." I hissed as we walked towards her.

"Hey Danielle, sorry we're late." I smiled apologetically.

"It's o.k." She smiled. "Follow me."

We followed her further along the dock.

"She's making sure there's no witnesses." Nate whispered.

I elbowed him in the ribs but before I could say anything the scene in front of me made me lost for words.

On one of the small pebbled beaches along the lake there was a large white blanket with a large picnic basket and bottle of soda on it. Along the perimeter of the blanket were lamps and beyond that at the water's edge a canoe sat with fairy lights strung around the edge of it.

"I talked Brown into letting you guys use the canoe at night." Danielle smiled.

"Danielle it's beautiful." I gushed. "Thank you." And without thinking it through I hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, thanks, Danielle." Nate smiled.

"You're both welcome." She smiled when I eventually let her go. "Well I'll let you guys be." She smiled as she walked back the way we came.

When she was out of sight Nate and I sat down on the white blanket and rummaged through the picnic basket.

"Would you care to join me on a moonlit canoe ride?" Nate asked in a posh accent after we were finished eating.

"I would." I giggled as I latched onto the arm he held out for me to take.

We rowed out to the middle of the lake before stopping.

"Bet you don't think Danielle's so bad now." I smiled across the canoe at Nate.

"Suppose." He shrugged.

"Nate, you can't honestly think she's still the wicked witch of the west now after she done all this for us."

"It was nice of her yeah, but how long do you think this niceness is gonna last?"

"Till the end of camp." I smiled.

"Hopefully." He smiled weakly.

"You really have your guard up when you're around her, don't you?" I commented.

"Yeah, and for a good reason too." He looked at the floor before speaking again. "I could've lost you because of her."

I let a small smile escape my lips, "I don't think you would've lost me for long, sometimes I think we're opposite ends of bar magnets we just keep attracting each other."

He let a small giggle escape his lips as he looked back up at me, "I love you, Caitlyn." He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled before gently leaning towards him and planting a small kiss on his lips. "Will you promise me to try with Danielle?" I asked when we pulled apart.

"For you I'd shake hands with the devil." He smiled before giggling. "Which is sort of what you're asking me to do now."

I shook my head at him before leaning over the side of the canoe and scooping up some water in my hand and throwing it around him.

After that night Danielle was a permanent member of our small group.


	13. Chapter 13

Caitlyn's Prov

"I'm so excited." Ella squeaked as we looked at the large sign that read "1day till Final Jam".

"Me too." Mitchie and I chorused together.

"Oh, I never even thought." I said breaking out of me and Ella's happy dance. "Danielle are you doing anything for Final Jam?"

"Nope." She said shaking her head.

"How come?" I asked slightly confused, out of everyone in this camp I thought she would love to perform.

"I dunno; guess I'm just taking a break since I do it every year."

"Hey, there's the guys." Ella smiled before she shouted across to them making them and 10 other people look around.

"Morning." Jason sang when we caught up to them.

"Morning." All the girls smiled mimicking him.

"Hello beautiful." Nate smiled about to lean in and kiss me before Danielle stepped in the way luckily Nate pulled back before his lips collided with her cheek.

"Oops sorry." She smiled apologetically. "I just really need Nate's opinion."

"Could it wait, we were sort of in the middle of something." I spoke up.

A small pout formed on her face.

"Caitlyn, I'm sure we can pick this up later." Nate smiled lopsidedly. "What is it, Dani?"

"Guys can we get a move on please, I'm starving." Shane moaned as he put his arm around Mitchie.

"You're always hungry." Mitchie laughed.

Danielle and Nate took off ahead talking closely together followed by Shane with Mitchie by his side and Ella and Jason close behind them with me, by myself trailing behind.

Since when did I come after other girls in Nate's books? I thought bitterly.

******************************************************************

When I reached our table, I saw that Danielle had seated herself in my usual space beside Nate meaning I had to sit on the other side opposite them. This was just not going to work for me, I thought as I fell into the seat.

"So, I was thinking" Mitchie smiled as she sat down.

"Uh oh." Shane giggled.

"Does it hurt?" Ella chimed in on the teasing.

"Shut up." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I thought we could do something fun tonight give ourselves a break from all the rehearsing we've been doing?"

"What did you have in mind?" Shane asked.

"Um...swimming maybe?" Mitchie suggested.

"Aw, Nate do you remember that time we went swimming at night..." Danielle started.

"Oh, yeah and that cat fish." Nate finished before they shared a giggle.

All of us except for Jason who was still in the buffet line looked at them for an explanation.

"Oh sorry." They apologised together coming out of their laughing fit.

"See we went swimming one night..." Nate began.

"...and this cat fish decided Nate's toe was food and no matter what we tried it just wasn't for coming off his toe even when we were out of the water." Danielle finished.

The table went into a fit of laughter around me but I didn't see the funny side. Big woop, they went swimming and got attacked by a fish. Pity it didn't get her I found myself thinking, shocking myself.

Obviously my silence didn't go unnoticed, as Mitchie kicked me gently under the table and mouthed "what's up?"

I just shrugged at her before I began to pick at the food in front of me.

"So, anyway." Mitchie began changing the subject. "What do you guys think?"

"Think about what?" Jason asked finally joining us.

"Swimming tonight?" Mitchie answered.

"Oh no, we're rehearsing tonight." Jason answered shaking his head.

"Jason I'm sure one night wouldn't hurt." Shane began.

Jason shot him a pout.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to take a rain check on tonight." Shane sighed in defeat

"Oh, well I guess if you guys aren't coming we could always rehearse tonight as well?" Mitchie suggested looking at me.

"Yeah, I do still have to tweak a few things on that last chorus." I smiled before I realised Ella and Danielle would be left out. "But what about you guys?" I asked looking at them.

"I think I'll just go up to the dance studio and run through my routine a couple of times." Ella said.

"What about you, Dani?" Nate asked.

Why was it bothering me so much Nate was using a nickname for her? Or that he cared what she was doing?

"I think I should be looking over stuff for my producing class." She smiled

Wait did she just bat her eyelashes at him?

This is getting ridiculous Caitlyn; you can't start acting like a jealous girlfriend now I told myself sternly.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us maybe you could help Caitlyn with the composition?" Mitchie suggested.

I don't need help, I felt like blurting out.

"I really do have to look over stuff for class, plus Caitlyn doesn't really need my help she's like top in the class." She smiled sweetly at me then at Nate.

I was about to roll my eyes but stopped myself why did I want to mean to Danielle all of a sudden? I can't be jealous of her, can I?


	14. Chapter 14

Caitlyn's Prov

"So, how about one more run through then we can go spy on the guys?" I smiled mischievously at Mitchie.

"Sounds good to me." Mitchie laughed.

Nate's Prov

"We're sounding pretty good." Shane smiled as we finished the song for the third time.

"I think you sound more than good."

We all jumped around, to find Dani smiling widely at the back of the cabin.

"Hi, Dani." I smiled as I walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take a break and get a sneak preview." She smiled as she walked to meet me half way.

"Did you like what you heard?" I smiled as we came to a stop.

"Like it more like loved it." She smiled widely as she gave my arm a tight squeeze to emphasis what she was saying.

Caitlyn's Prov

We raced towards the cabin the boys practiced in, laughing as the other stumbled on a loose root or stone.

"Ssh!" Mitchie said putting her finger to her lip as we got nearer to the cabin.

We crept towards the cabin and made our way around to the side to peek in the window.

"Hm." Mitchie hummed as she tilted her head to the side.

"What are you "Hmm'ing" about?" I giggled quietly as I pulled myself up to peer in the window beside her.

My giggling came to a sudden stop however as I saw Nate with Danielle's hand on his arm both smiling intently at each other.

"Was she not supposed to be doing work tonight?" Mitchie asked.

I nodded stiffly; obviously my boyfriend seemed like a better option tonight. I couldn't help but let out a frustrated growl as I slammed my hands on the window sill.

Nate's Prov

I whipped my head around at the sound outside just catching the back of Caitlyn's head and the look of disapproval in Mitchie's eyes as she eyed Danielle's hand on my arm. Oh no!

I removed Danielle's hand quickly and made a run out of the cabin after Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn!" I yelled she was still a good bit ahead of me so I pushed myself to run faster. "Caitlyn." I said as I caught her by the shoulder.

"Get off of me." She said through her teeth. "Just go back to her."

"Caitlyn..."

"Save it Nate. Where you's even rehearsing or was it all a ploy so you could meet up with her?"

My head was swimming, "What are you talking about?"

"All your little inside jokes the way she looks at you, it's so obvious she still has feelings for you." She yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"She does not have feelings for me." I objected.

"Nate, are you seriously that blind?"

"Caitlyn the only reason she's hanging out with us is because you invited her into our group." I heard my voice rise to meet hers.

"That's because I didn't realise she still wanted to be with you." She yelled.

"You're being ridiculous." I said rolling my eyes.

"Nate, why don't you believe me?"

"Like the way you believed me when I told you about Zach?" I couldn't help it the words just flooded out before I had a chance to think about what I was saying.

"I can't believe you're throwing that back in my face." She said quietly as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

I instantly regretted my words, "Caitlyn, I'm..."

"Save it." She spat. "You know what, when tomorrow's over I'm going home and I never want to see you ever again." And with that she took off.


	15. Chapter 15

Caitlyn's Prov

"Caitlyn?" Ella said sleepily.

I turned around on my seat by the desk in our cabin and offered her a weak smile before turning around again. My rage made it impossible to sleep so I spent the night at my laptop making up tunes to songs about how much of a jerk Nate Rushton was and when that got boring I began vandalising photos of me and Nate.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she slid out of bed and walked towards me, making Mitchie stir slightly in bed.

"Just stuff." I answered as I continued to vandalise a picture of Nate.

"That's very...um...creative." Ella smiled as she looked over my shoulder at the picture.

"I wish I could do this to his real face with a permanent marker." I said as I drew the word "loser" across his forehead.

"Caity, what happened?" She asked softly as she leaned against the table.

I inhaled deeply before I started to explain. When I finished I thought Ella's mouth was going to be stuck in an "O" shape forever.

"I did notice all those little things Danielle was doing around Nate." Ella admitted quietly.

"Me too." Mitchie mumbled from her bed.

"Well if you's could see it why didn't he?" I huffed.

"Cause boys are idiots sometimes." Ella smiled lopsidedly. "Maybe you should talk to him this morning things might have cooled down a bit?"

"I don't know if I want to talk to him." I frowned remembering his Zach jibe.

"Caity, c'mon you know as well as we do you and Nate were meant to be you can't let that cheap little..."

"Mitchie." I warned cutting her insult off.

"Well anyway, just talk to him please for us. We don't want you to regret this later on and be completely miserable." Mitchie smiled weakly.

"We'll see at breakfast." I said as I got up from my seat and went for my shower.

Mitchie's right, even when we were speaking there now and I let go of the anger I felt the urge to talk to him, to hold him. We weren't even apart a full 24 hours and I missed him, how could I deny that I didn't love him?

**************************************************************

I automatically started scanning the Mess Hall for Nate when we entered it, but he wasn't at our table with Shane and Jason and he wasn't in the buffet line. Where was he? I thought as we sat down with Shane and Jason.

"Hey Caitlyn." Shane and Jason said softly together.

"We heard what happened ..." Shane began.

"And we totally agree with you Danielle was trying her best to flirt with him, but we couldn't say anything cause by the time we realised he wasn't coming back when he ran after you last night when we found him he was crabit and tired and just wouldn't listen to reason. We were going to try again this morning but he was still asleep so we thought it was best to leave him be." Jason finished.

"It's o.k. I'm gonna go talk to him after my classes." I smiled making everyone at the tables faces light up.

*****************************************************************************

After my Advance Producing class I practically ran the whole way to Nate's cabin.

I knocked lightly a couple of times, no answer, so I knocked harder, still no answer. The curtains were pulled on the window at each side of the door so I walked around the side of the cabin to see if I could see Nate through those windows. His bed was unmade but he wasn't in it, the cabin was completely empty.

Where is he? I thought to myself as I made my way back around to the front of the cabin.

I was brought out of my thoughts however by someone knocking on the door and calling "Nate" through it.

When I turned the corner I found who the knocks and calls belonged to, "Hi Danielle." I said trying to maintain my dignity when all I really wanted to do was launch myself at her and slap her silly.

"Oh, hey Caitlyn." Danielle said doing her best to smile at me it was clear I wasn't who she expected to see.

"Looking for Nate too?" I asked gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah, um, I heard what happened last night." She smiled weakly.

"It's o.k. I'm sure we'll be all good again when I talk to him." I smiled. "Anyways I better get going; I want to find him before Final Jam." I said as I walked down the steps.

"Caitlyn!" Danielle called behind me.

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"You never have to worry about me taking Nate from you I'd never do that to a friend." She sounded so honest and a little hurt I would have ever considered it.

I suddenly felt ashamed and horrible for ever doubting her.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." I said apologetically.

"It's o.k." She smiled as she closed the gap between us and wrapped her arms around me.

***********************************************************

So, I've been looking all day and Nate has been M.I.A, none of us has seen him which means things are still off between us and that has me feeling uneasy. The feeling doesn't help either when we're getting ready for Final Jam, where my future might start.

"You're still thinking about him aren't you?" Ella smiled as she curled my hair.

I nodded.

"You'll get to speak to him soon; you don't honestly think he would let Jason down?"

"I guess you're right." I commented.

"I'm always right." Ella smiled.

"Ella, are you nearly done with her, we have to leave soon." Mitchie said impatiently tapping her foot. Nerves always made her like this.

"Calm down Mitchie." Ella giggled. "She's done." Ella smiled dragging her hands through my hair to loosen the curls a little.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter and the next to:**

**Riley-the-Sadist848**

**Ms. NickJ**

**James n Lily r in LOVE **

**Lilly**

**JJAM4JBF2**

**KariaandTK**

**CaitieLee**

**Angelic Vamp Wolf**

**Socks900**

**For reviewing :) love hearing what you's think.**

**I also want to dedicate it to ilOv3bOnu3s cause she's been so nice since I started writing :) **

Nate's Prov

I looked at my watch and groaned I should be getting ready for Final Jam it starts in 40 minutes.

I used the falling log to push myself to my feet; I had spent most of my day here, at me and Caity's spot or was it just my spot now?

Last night couldn't have gone worst, how could Caitlyn think Danielle still had feelings for me? How could she think even if Danielle did I would feel the same way? I'm not blaming Caitlyn completely I did take a low shot at her about Zach but really if someone you loved thought you would just cheat on her like that you wouldn't be thinking straight either.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I ended up colliding with someone.

"Sorry." I automatically said.

"It's o.k." Brown smiled down at me. "Leaving it to the last minute for Final Jam, are we Nate?"

"Yeah, I was sort of preoccupied." I answered lamely.

"Well you're lucky you's are the last act it'll give you more time." He smiled. "Cause you know if you're late Jason would kill you." He laughed.

"I don't think you realise how true that is." I said quietly.

"Well, I'll let you be, can't let Jason down especially since he covered your class today." He said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, that, I'm sorry I left you in a bind like that." I said apologetically.

"Its o.k. Nate, Shane let me in on what happened." Brown confessed. "Can I just say you'd be an idiot to let a girl like Caitlyn get away." He smiled weakly before turning and walking away.

He doesn't know how right he is I thought to myself as I walked faster towards my cabin to get ready. Maybe I could talk to her before her performance or after it?

Caitlyn's Prov

Final Jam had started and there was still no sign for Nate, so we all had to try are best to calm Jason down.

"I swear if he doesn't show up I'm gonna ring that little curly head off his shoulders." Jason was ranting he was hyperventilating earlier but when the fourth act ended he changed from a nervous wreck to a vengeful killer.

"Jase, he'll be here." Ella reassured him.

"He would never let you down." Mitchie smiled.

Just then we heard applause.

"Oh gawd, after this act its Ella's group then it's you guys..." Jason gestured to me and Mitchie. "then it's us and he'll not be here."

Nate's Prov

It took me longer than I thought it would to get ready apparently things are harder to find when your room is a complete bomb site. So I ended up having to run the full way to Jam Theatre.

When I entered Ella's group were just finishing up, Ella seemed in her prime as she did a back flip and ended the song doing the splits.

The crowd around me erupted into applause as I made my way down the central aisle to get backstage.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen please give it up for the musical styling's of Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar."

Her name made me stop in my tracks and I watched as she rolled a table with her laptop onto the stage as Mitchie made her way to the mic at the front of the stage. They looked like twins both had loose curly hair and both were wearing skinny jeans, long sleeve tops, waist coats and converse.

I watched as Caitlyn fiddled with her laptop and two seconds later music filled the air and Mitchie was counting back from 5.

I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine every day  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good the bad

Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you

I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I'll fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you

Like to think that you know me  
But in your eyes  
I am something above me  
That's only in your mind  
Only in your mind

I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo

Mitchie skipped across the stage and the two girls shared the mic as they finished the song.

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you

(I just wanna love you)  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo  
Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo

At the end of the song both girls wore matching smiles as they walked to the front of the stage to take a bow as the crowd applauded around me.

When Caitlyn finished her bow and looked out into the crowd her eyes found mine and she actually smiled. After we shared our moment she disappeared behind the stage curtains making me realise that I was boarding on the line of being killed by Jason.

When I got backstage, Jason was curled into a ball rocking back and forth mumbling something and Shane was beside him patting him on the arm.

"Um…hi guys." I said nervously.

Jason sprung up right away, "Dude, you're here. YES!"

"Cutting it a bit fine, aren't you." Shane commented reaching for his guitar.

"Yeah sorry." I said swinging my guitar from my back into my hands.

"Hi, Nate."

I looked around automatically, Caitlyn was standing her arms around herself and she was chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"Can we talk?" She almost whispered.

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Shane, Jason and Nate."

Browns timing was awful.

"C'mon Nate." Jason and Shane called.

"I have to…" I gestured to the stage and as I did her face fell. "But I promise we can talk after." I smiled smoothing her lip out from under her teeth and kissing her lightly.

Caitlyn's Prov

I felt a wide smile spread across my face as I watched him run onto the stage with Jason and Shane, things were looking up.

"Alright guys." Shane smiled at Nate and Jason. "3, 2, 1"

As time was ticking  
We were winning  
And it all was going as planned  
Politicians stand between the lines  
Of making headlines, street signs  
Saying you're going the wrong way  
Fading faster now

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone, so gone

Fallen soldiers, all around us  
But we're still standing strong  
Embarrassing and contradicting  
Cause now we're making headlines, primetime  
Saying what a story!  
Billboards, packed tours  
Don't forget

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone, so gone

And game over, you're done  
Out of left field we won  
Pack our bags  
Yeah, we'll run  
Hollywood here we come

It seemed like their purpose on this earth was to perform as I watched Nate running about the stage doing fancy jumps while still playing his guitar, Jason would every now and again spin with his guitar and Shane was doing tricks with his microphone, the stage and them was a perfect fit.

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
And don't forget to  
Hold back your thoughts  
And live like robots  
Cause we all know what goes on  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone  
We're gone

You can try to break us  
And make us fall apart  
But the fires in our hearts  
Reminisce on memories cause we're gone

The crowd erupted into a huge applause as they finished and I couldn't stop myself wolf whistling from the side of the stage.

"Alright lads and laddets the judges are gonna take 10 minutes to decide on our winner and whoever wins is in for a big surprise." Brown exclaimed as he disappeared out the back with the judges one of which was Dave.

The boys ran off the stage and immediately joined their significant other.

"You were awesome." I smiled as Nate walked towards me.

"Not as awesome as you and Mitchie, I didn't know you could sing." Nate smiled playfully prodding me.

"You never asked." I giggled as I quoted him, it made him laugh to.

"Caity, about last night." Nate's tone was suddenly very serious.

"I'm sorry I…" But I was cut off as Brown returned to the stage with the judges.

"Ladies and gentlemen the judges have made their decision, could tonight's acts join us on stage."

"Crap." Nate muttered making me giggle.

"How about we continue this at our spot after this?" I whispered the word "our" just in case but when he heard it his face seemed to light up.

"Sounds great." He smiled taking me by the hand as he led us out to the stage to stand beside Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Ella.

"The person who wins Final Jam will not only get a trophy and a big one at that but they will also receive a record deal with Red Bedroom Records."

The place erupted in deafening screams from those that obviously didn't know about it, why wasn't Nate surprised?

"So the winner of this fantastic prize is…drum roll please…Shane Grey, Nate Rushton and Jason Bourne." Brown yelled.

I had no time to feel disappointed that I didn't win because I was so ecstatic for Nate, and everyone saw that excitement as I kissed him passionately before he collected the trophy with Jason and Shane and shook hands with the judges.

**A/N: The songs mentioned in this chapter are Hollywood by The Jonas Brothers and Halo by Bethany Joy Lenz so I don't own them in case you's think I'm that brilliant that I made them up...HA! ojoj.**


	17. Chapter 17

Caitlyn's Prov

"Wow, I can't believe the guys won." Mitchie smiled as we walked out of the theatre, the guys were held back for the paparazzi to get photos of them.

"They deserved it." I smiled.

Ella nodded in agreement before saying, "You know were like rock star's girlfriends now."

We all laughed.

"So, who wants to celebrate by taking a moonlight dip?" Mitchie smiled.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled. "But I'll meet you girls there I gotta meet up with Nate."

"O.k." Both girls smiled "See you soon." They smiled over their shoulder as we walked in opposite directions.

As I walked across the parking lot I spotted Danielle, I should invite her swimming it's the least I could do I thought to myself.

She disappeared behind a large Jeep, so I followed quickly, but when I heard another voice talking to her I stopped on the other side of the car.

"Thank you so much, daddy." She was gushing.

Daddy?

"Anything for my princess."

Wait I knew that voice.

I peeked through the window of the car and felt my eyes nearly bulge out of my head, Dave was her dad.

"You'll not regret picking Nate, he's amazing." She smiled.

"And it won't be long till he has an amazing girlfriend." He smiled warmly as he rubbed Danielle's cheek.

But I was Nate's girlfriend.

"Don't get me wrong I like Caitlyn and all, but I want my princess to have anything she wants."

My jaw dropped that two faced little…

"Well, I better get going angel."

HA! Angel more like the devil reincarnated.

"Tell your mum and Brian I was asking for them." He said as he opened the Jeeps door.

I hit the ground quickly and crawled behind another car, Nate will not be happy when I tell him about this I thought as I waited for the car to pull away and Danielle's footsteps to fade into the night.

When I was sure the coast was clear I ran my fastest to Nate's and my spot.

When I entered the clearing he was standing in the middle walking in circles.

"Having fun?" I giggled.

He jumped around in shock but once he seen me a large smile spread across his face and he made his way towards me.

"So, do I get another congratulations kiss?" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nate." I said stepping back from his embrace slightly. "I have to tell you something."

He looked confused and nervous all at once.

"It's about your win." I continued.

"What about it?"

"Danielle set it up, so you would win." I said quickly.

He lowered his head shaking it from side to side and let out a loud tut before his head shot up again. His expression confused me, he looked disappointed and annoyed.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"Because she wants you." I answered obviously.

"No, I mean why do you want to ruin this" He gestured to us. "When we're getting things back on track."

"I don't want to ruin this." I said confusedly.

"Then why be so jealous you're willing to lie when you should be happy for me?"

His question both shocked and upset me, "I'm not lying to you and I'm definitely not jealous of you."

"So, you're not jealous that I got the spot that you had a possibility of getting too?" Nate raised his eyebrow at me.

I looked at him confused.

"Give me some credit please you didn't seem surprised at all when Brown announced the record deal." Nate said.

"So, I don't care that I didn't get it because you did and I'm happy for you." I clarified.

"Then why are you saying I only won because Danielle made it happen? How would she pull something like that off anyway?" He asked his tone slightly icy.

"She asked Dave to pick you and he did because he's her dad." I felt my temper rising how dare he doubt me?

"Danielle's dad owns a chain of D.I.Y stores and her last name isn't Worskie like Dave's its James."

"Well maybe her last name is her step dads name or something." I argued.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered.

"You still don't believe me?" I whispered.

"Do you blame me?" He asked.

That question hurt, "You know what Nate stick it I can't believe I ever saw anything in you." I yelled. "You and Danielle deserve each other." And with that I stormed off.

Mitchie's Prov

"What's taking Caitlyn so long?" I wondered out loud as I looked towards the shore for the millionth time.

"Maybe she and Nate are busy." Shane smiled mischievously shaking his eyebrows up and down.

"Ew, gross, Caity wouldn't do something like that not yet anyway." I objected pushing his head under water.

10 minutes later there was still no sign of Caitlyn.

"I'm going to see if I can find her." I said before swimming to the shore.

"Wait for me." Ella yelled following me.

When we arrived at our cabin we knocked before letting ourselves in, in case Caitlyn was getting changed.

No one was in, "Hmm, maybe she's in Nate's cabin." I said making my way back out the door.

"Ah Mitchie." Ella called. "You might wana take a look at this." She said holding out a small white piece of paper.

I took it from her and read the note scribbled on it.

"_I've gone home, I used my mum's money and Brown phoned the cab place for me. I'm sorry I just left without saying bye I couldn't stay any longer with him here. I'll see you guys back home. Caitlyn."_

"That little..."

"Mitchie relax let's not do anything rash." Ella spoke soothingly but it was too late I was already out the door and making my way to the guys cabin.

"Nate!" I yelled knocking at the door.

"What?" He answered rudely opening the door.

"What did you do to Caitlyn?"

"It's none of your business, so why don't you get lost." He said pushing past me and walking into the night.

"You drove her out of camp, you big jerk!" I yelled after him

Nate's Prov

Why is it when something happens with a couple, it's automatically the guys fault? You know maybe it was the girls fault because she's an insecure jealous liar. I'm glad she's gone I thought bitterly as I kicked a loose stone.

"So, it like worked."

I screwed my nose up at the airy voice before ducking behind a cabin and peeking around it to see who was coming. I really wanted to be alone right now.

"Totally."

Was that Danielle?

"Jeez, I wish my dad would give Justin Timberlake a record deal so I had a shot of going with him." The airy voice giggled.

"Let's face it I have a better chance with Nate than you would with Justin Timberlake." Danielle laughed.

"True." The airy voice laughed.

That vindictive cow, uh no! Caitlyn wasn't lying. Oh gawd, what have I done?


	18. Chapter 18

Nate's Prov

_3 years later_

_Dream _

_I opened my eyes as I felt something cold land on my cheek it was snowing at Camp Rock. I took in the sight; I was never in Camp in winter before everything was covered in a soft white blanket individual snowflakes glittered in the sun. As I walked further I realised I was in the clearing I found so many years ago, I made my way towards the falling tree but out of nowhere a figure appeared. By the small build I knew it was a girl, she was wearing a white elegant dress the back was cut out in a "V" shape which stopped at her lower back._

"_Hello, do you need help?" I found myself asking._

_Her upper body turned to look back at me loose curls fell to either side of her shoulders as her big brown eyes looked up from under her long black eyelashes. _

"_Caitlyn?" I whispered._

_She began walking away_

"_Caitlyn!" I yelled following her._

_As I continued to follow her through trees the scene slowly change around me before I knew it I was standing in a church the stain glass windows made her dress look multicoloured._

"_Caitlyn, why are we here?" I asked in confusion._

_But she couldn't hear me, the wedding march began and I watched her make her way up the aisle towards the priest and another man in a tux._

_Caitlyn was getting married, no I wouldn't let this happen she should be marrying me I love her._

_I ran behind her trying to pull her back down the aisle but my attempts were pitiful my hands simply went through her, was I a ghost?_

_I began yelling, "CAITLYN! CAITLYN!" _

_End of dream_

"Caitlyn!" I yelled sitting up straight in my bed.

I looked around my room in the darkness and felt the other side of my bed, it was empty. I frowned these dreams were bugging me for the past two weeks, even though I haven't seen Caitlyn in...3 years. I sunk into my bed at the realisation and let out a sigh before opening my bedside cabinet and pulling out a pocket sized photo of her. She was angelic like the curls, her eyes her bright smile..."Eugh!" I groaned throwing the picture back in before getting out of my bed.

I crept past Shane's and Jason's rooms stopping to look at our platinum record plaque, I rolled my eyes was it all worth it if you didn't have anyone to share it with? I continued my walk into our living room which was connected with our kitchen; I threw myself onto the white leather barker lounger. This was all a routine lately after the dreams I couldn't get to sleep so I came out here and replayed everything that ruined my relationship with Caitlyn.

It's not like I didn't try to make it up to her that year I came back from camp, I would call her but she never picked up, I went to her house but her brothers "persuaded" me never to do it again and once she left for college all hope was lost.

After that everyone would be over bearingly sympathetic, so I pretended I didn't care and in time that pretending made me hostel so I was now known as the "bad boy" of the band. Who would've thought?

"Nate?" Shane asked sleepily as he wandered into the room. "What are you doing up?"

"Can I not be awake now?" I asked rudely.

"Whatever, dude." Shane said as he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

My band mates just shrugged off my rudeness now they were so used to it.

"You should get some sleep; we have an early start tomorrow." He said walking past me.

"Are you my mum now?" I said sarcastically as I got up from the lounger and walked past him. "And tomorrow we've got to hire someone to redecorate this apartment whoever done this is an embarrassment to the whole community of interior decorators." I called over my shoulder before slamming the door of my room closed.

*********************************************************************

_Next day_

"So, guys I think we should start with you's at the pool..."

"Oh, a music video by the pool, that hasn't been down before." I scoffed. "I'll be in my dressing room when you have something worth coming out for come get me. Oh, and I personally asked for my own water cooler, if I don't get it in 5 minutes I'm walking." I called over my shoulder as I walked towards my dressing room.

**********************************************************************

"You tell him." I heard Jason whisper outside of my dressing room.

"What do you's want?" I called from the sofa.

"Um...Nate, buddy..." Jason started letting himself in.

I rolled my eyes, "Has that woman that considers herself a director come up with something better?"

"Actually." Shane cut in on my sarcasm. ""That woman" phoned the record company and they're dropping us because this isn't your first tantrum." Shane finished bluntly.

Oh crap! I thought internally but the jerk spoke first, "So, we'll just get another one." I shrugged off.

"You better hope we do dude, you're not the only one that has a lot riding on this band." Shane yelled before exciting the room.

I really wanted to apologise but the jerk side of me wouldn't let me.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Um, it's our manager." Jason said looking at his cell phone i.d. "She probably wants to talk to you." He finished holding out his phone.


	19. Chapter 19

Caitlyn's Prov

I smiled as I looked at the large building in front of me, my building. I walked over towards the gold sign and my smile got bigger as I read it, "Dream Big Record Company President Caitlyn Gellar". I rubbed the sign like always for luck before I entered the revolving door and pushed the gold plated door around with my free hand while keeping a firm grip on my Starbucks mug.

I practically danced across the lobby to hear the clicking noise my heels made on the tile floor. I jumped into the first available elevator and hit the button for level 24.

The elevator opened right into my waiting area, it had black marbled floor, stone walls, a green leather sofa with two matching single seats and just beside the door to my office was a marble desk my secretary was seated at.

"Good morning, Miss Gellar." Amy my secretary smiled from behind her desk.

"Amy, how many times do I have to tell you just call me Caitlyn." I smiled.

"Sorry Miss...Caitlyn." She smiled. "I got you your hazel nut latte, oh." Her smile faded as she eyed the coffee cup in my hand.

"Oh no, this isn't for me this is a caramel hot chocolate for you." I smiled as we exchanged cups.

"Thank you." Amy smiled as she smelled the steam rising from the cup.

"No problem, how about I do the coffee runs in the morning o.k.?" I smiled as I entered my office.

"Oh Caitlyn your messages." Amy said waving a couple of white bits of paper.

"Thanks, Amy." I smiled taking them off her.

I closed the door before throwing the pieces of paper on my desk and placing my coffee beside them. After struggling out of my coat and hanging it over my seat I made my way to the window behind my desk and pulled back the curtains. I could've had the biggest office in this place but when I seen this one and its view I had to have it. My window over looked the city, I loved the way the sun glittered off the skyscrapers but the best view was the "Hollywood" sign in the hills.

I fell into my seat and stared out at the best scene...well second best scene the first being Nate's smile. Wow where did that come from? I thought shaking my head slightly.

"Um...Caitlyn?" Amy asked from the door, she looked slightly confused, she must've seen my little fit.

"Yes?" I tried to say as if nothing was up.

"Ella's on line one." She smiled.

"Great, thank you." I smiled as I reached for the phone. "Ells?" I smiled into the phone. "How are you?"

"_Hey Caity, I need a huge favour." _


	20. Chapter 20

Nate's Prov

_Ding!_

I heard the elevator that opened into our pent house apartment and I couldn't help rolling my eyes at the sound of heels clicking against the hard wood floor. The clicks stopped as she stepped onto the carpet and was greeted by my friends.

"So, where is he?" She said I could just imagine the frown she wore.

"He's in the bathroom." Shane answered.

"Well the cars waiting tell him to hurry up."

"Nate!" Jason called knocking on the bathroom door.

"5 minutes." I hissed.

"Nathaniel Bourne!" Her voice rang through the door.

I cringed slightly; I didn't know she was there, she being our manager who doesn't really take my new attitude at all, which is really why my friends hired her in the first place.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds then you may zip up quick because I'm coming in and dragging you out." She yelled.

I mentally cursed Jason for asking her to be our manager after I fired the first two we had. In my defence they were both incompetent slackers, but I wish I kept the little push over's now. I suppose you're wondering why I didn't just give this one the old heave hoe; well it isn't easy firing your best friend's girlfriend.

"Good morning, Ella." I said opening the bathroom door. "Always a pleasure." I muttered pushing past them both and grabbing my coat before making my way to the elevator.

I held the door opened and waited for the others to enter the elevator, Shane entered first took one look at me and stood in the corner furthest away from me, he was then followed by Jason and Ella who were both holding hands and whispering but stopped when they entered the elevator.

Ella had changed a lot since we were teens, I always thought she was very spacey but after she became our manager her serious side shone through brightly. I took it for granted I could just walk over her as easily as I did with the other managers but she made it clear from her first day that was not going to happen.

_Flashback_

"_Good evening." Ella smiled as she entered our meeting room at the record company._

_Her hair was in a tight bun and she was wearing a skirt and blazer suit with a white blouse underneath, she looked very serious._

"_So, let's get started I've got you guys a couple of gigs lined up in the Living room Bar in New York and you guys will be appearing in the Saturday Morning Live show on the Disney channel next week..."_

_I let out a scoff, "Isn't that the lame kid's show where the famous guests always get gunged at the end?"_

"_Yeah but..." _

"_No way, I'm not doing that. Don't you know who I am?" I yelled getting up from my seat._

"_Yeah I do know who you are." She said keeping her eyes on me as she got up from her seat. "You're a bratty arrogant little pop star, that believes after a year and a half of big hits the sun shines out of your..."_

"_Ella." Jason interrupted her rant._

"_Anyway, Nathaniel." She drew out my name because she knew I hated getting my full name. "I'm you're manager and you'll be doing that show, because if you don't I'm walking out of here taking any chance of you's making it bigger with me. Now sit down, and shut up." _

_End of Flashback_

That was the first day anyone ever spoke back to me since I developed my new attitude. So I did as I was told and since then I never used my attitude on her.

"Nate, hurry up." Jason called.

I snapped straight out of memory lane and followed Jason out of the elevator and into the limo.

When the limo started moving I slipped my headphones on this awkward silence was awful.

*****************************************************

Caitlyn's Prov

What have I let myself in for? I thought sinking lower in my seat staring out my window not really seeing anything as I fiddled with the ring that was hung like a pendant on the chain around my neck.

I wouldn't have agreed to this except, Ella has a memory of an elephant, I can't believe she remembered that I owed her a favour from that time I barrowed and lost her"Very Berry"lip-gloss_._

_Buzz!_

"Yes?" I asked through my desk speaker.

"_Your 2 o'clock meetings here." _Amy spoke back.

Panic swirled around inside my body instantly, oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawd.

"_Will I send them in?"_

"No." I answered quickly. "I mean, um, give me 5 minutes and send them in."

"_O.k."_

Should I stand, no I should sit or is stand better, more formal maybe? The blinds should I draw them? Is my skirt wrinkled? What about my hair, is it frizzy?

Wait, why am I so nervous? I've met with tonnes of bands before. Not one my ex is in mind you but I've met with a lot. Oh gawd, Caitlyn get a grip, my conscience scolded. You're president of a major record company and you're doing them a favour not the other way around, he...they're the ones that should be nervous.

"Amy, send them in." I said through the speaker.

I heard rustling outside my office door as I released the button on the speaker. Just then the diamond on my finger caught the sunlight, woops close call I thought spinning it around so the ring just looked like a plain single band.

Just then the door opened; here it goes I thought as I made my way around my desk to greet my appointment.

Nate's Prov

"Ella?" The girl behind the desk spoke. "She'll see you now."

"Thank you Amy." Ella smiled getting up.

We followed Ella's lead and followed her to the door on the other side of the room.

"After you's." Ella smiled as she opened the door.

I went in first.

"Try not to blow this." Shane whispered.

"Shane, shut..." But my commented was cut short because standing in front of a dark wood desk was Caitlyn Gellar.

Her hair was still curly shorter though or was that just because she seemed taller? Her high waisted skirt hugged her curves and her white ruffled blouse just made her tan skin glow more.

"Hi, Nate." She said quietly.

Of course at this point, I should be celebrating the fact I have another chance to clear things up between us. But no my jerk side got there first.

"I can't sign a record deal with her." I said turning around to Ella, Shane and Jason. "She's only our age; she'll be far too inexperienced."

Yeah, that's why you don't wana sign with her, you big chicken! My conscience commented.

"Nate, you don't have the right to negotiate." Ella started. "This is your last shot no other record label wants you, you big drama queen."

"Nate, stop being so selfish." Shane cut in. "Jason and I want this band to work."

I rolled my eyes and was about to retaliate but we were interrupted.

"Excuse me!" Caitlyn was now yelling from the middle of the room.

Everyone went quiet.

"If you don't want to sign with me, then fine get out of my office and stop wasting my time."

I've never heard her speak with such authority before.

"No, we do want your help Caitlyn." Jason said quickly. "Don't we, Nate?" He finished speaking through his teeth at me.

"Fine." I huffed. "But can I just ask how many bands you've signed before?" The jerk side came back.

"I don't see why I should have to explain to _you_ how experienced I am since I'm doing you a favour taking you on." She commented putting her hands on her waist. "But if you really need to know, did you see those gold and platinum records in the waiting room?"

I nodded.

"Two of those bands, I signed when I was an intern, five of those when I was vice president and the rest since I became president."

That shut the jerk inside of me up.

"Now if you're satisfied can we get down to business?" She asked sitting down on the chair behind the desk and crossing her arms.

Her authority was quite attractive I thought as I nodded and took a seat in front of her.

***********************************************************************

Caitlyn's Prov

"Thank you so much." Ella smiled when the meeting was over which went surprisingly well after the earlier issues.

"Anything for you, Ells." I smiled widely as I hugged her.

"It's been great seeing you Caitlyn." Shane smiled before shaking my hand.

"Thank you so much." Jason smiled embracing me in a tight hug.

"Thanks." Nate mumbled it was the first word he said since I put him in his place earlier.

"You're welcome." I smiled softly at him. I couldn't help it if it was any other performer I would have grunted a reply but because it was him I couldn't help but be nice to him.

He smiled lopsidedly before he turned to walk out the door but I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Actually, can I talk to you?" I asked as he turned around to face me. "Alone?" I clarified looking at the other 3 people in the room.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Ells, I'll call you later." I smiled after her. "Shane, Jason we need to catch up soon o.k."

When we were alone, I felt self conscience all of a sudden. "So" I said turning to face him.

"So?" He said giving me that smile that still made my heart flutter.

"Coffee?" I suggested.

"Sounds great." He smiled again.


	21. Chapter 21

Nate's Prov

Our walk to the nearest coffee shop was silent, comfortable silent. I didn't mind at all it gave me more time to take everything in. She was right, we were like bar magnets. To be honest, I was only being a jerk earlier to cover what I really wanted to do when she spoke which was just to run at her wrap my hands around her waist and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. But then that would have blown my whole "I don't care about Caitlyn" act.

When we arrived we ordered and sat down, it was still quiet for a while, then she spoke.

"So, how have you been?" She asked quietly.

"I've been…a bit of a jerk." I confessed.

"I noticed." She giggled. I forgot how cute she was when she giggled. "But you do know there will be none of that when you're working for me?" She joked.

"I actually think that jerk might have left." I smiled at her.

"It's not going to be weird us working together right?" She asked quietly staring into her mug.

"No." I said reaching across the table and reassuringly rubbing her hand. I suddenly realised how much I missed touching her.

Caitlyn's Prov

I felt a surge of electricity flowed up my arm at his touch.

"Wow." I breathed.

"What?" Nate smiled cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Nothing." I lied quickly.

Caitlyn you're playing with fire here, my conscience warned making me move my hand away from his quickly.

"So, you took that record deal with Dave?" I said changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, I didn't want to, but Shane and Jason worked hard for it and I didn't want to ruin that for them."

"Why didn't you want to sign with him?" I asked confusedly.

"Because you were right, about the whole Danielle thing." He said looking at his coffee cup now.

I rolled my eyes at that name, "And how is our dearest Danielle?"

"I've no idea." He shrugged "I told her never to speak to me before I left camp that year and she didn't."

I looked away the memories of what happened between Nate and I still hurt.

"Which leads me onto the next thing I wanted to do, apologise for what happened back then." He said quietly. "I'm so sorry, Caitlyn."

I felt my heart melt at his tone he was being so honest and I could tell he felt guilty still.

"It's fine." I smiled reassuringly rubbing his hand.

"Ow." He winced. "What's that?" He asked placing the palm of my hand upwards.

Oh flip.

His face went from shocked to hurt in a matter of seconds before he looked at me inquisitively.

Nate's Prov

My heart shattered into a million pieces when I saw the diamond and the finger it was on. Of course, I still loved her but I never took into consideration there would be someone else. I'm a bigger idiot than I thought.

"Nate..." She started.

"It's fine Caitlyn." I interrupted before pretending to look at my watch. "Wow, look at the time I should be leaving." I said getting up from my seat.

"Nate, please don't leave." She asked. "Let me explain."

"Caitlyn, I'm not stupid I know how these things go."

"Please stay." Her eyes were glistening with tears but I couldn't stay not when I felt hopeless and vulnerable.

"I can't." I said simply before I took off.

Caitlyn's Prov 

I sunk into my seat and threw my head back against the wall. I couldn't have taking the stupid thing off, gawd I'm an idiot.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Ella's number, "Hi Ells. He knows."

Nate's Prov

I walked the whole way home not really taking anything around me in, she was getting married? I couldn't believe it, and then my dream came back to me. Was my subconscious trying to warn me? Like it matters now. There was a sudden pain in my chest; it physically hurt to imagine Caitlyn with anyone besides me.

Before I knew it I was in the elevator going up to my apartment. When the doors opened Shane, Jason and Ella were all in the living room.

"Hi, Nate." Shane spoke sympathetically.

This is what I didn't want, more sympathy I think I felt sorry enough for myself. So I did what I always did, started being a jerk.

"Where's the interior designer?" I frowned pretending to look around the room.

All three looked slightly confused.

"Shane, the interior designer I asked you to get last night?" I spoke slowly as if I was talking to a 5 year old.

"Dude, do you really want to talk about furniture and carpets right now?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"What else would I want to talk about?" I said, playing dumb.

"The fact Caitlyn's engaged?" Jason said obviously.

"Why does that concern me?"

"I dunno, just that it was supposed to be you guys." Shane said.

"Supposed being the key word there we haven't been together for years. Anyway should I really be getting relationship advice off someone whose girlfriend is away on tour with a bunch of other guys?" It was low, yes, but it would get the spotlight of Caitlyn and me.

"Take it back dude." Shane said getting up from his seat.

"Why does the truth hurt, Shane? Mitchie hasn't even asked you to visit her since she started the tour."

O.k., very low now Shane and Mitchie's relationship had been very delicate, for a while, and Shane did nothing but worry she was going to break up with him.

"I should rearrange your face." Shane snarled making his way across the room.

"Guys, guys." Jason said moving between us.

I shot them both a glare, "I'll be in my room." I said walking away from them.


	22. Chapter 22

Caitlyn's Prov

"Caitlyn?" Amy asked from my door.

I moved my head from laying on my desk so I was now resting on my chin enabling me to look at her. I had been sort of moping since Nate walked out on me in the coffee place, that wasn't exactly the way I wanted to tell him. Actually, I never wanted to tell him.

"Ella's on line one." She finished about to turn around but she hesitated. "Are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine." I shrugged off as I reached for the phone.

She nodded politely and left.

"Hi, Ells." I droned into the phone. "What's up?"

"You sound awful." She commented right away.

"Jeez, Ella say it like it is." I tried to put on a giggle.

"I need your help again." She sounded embarrassed for having to ask again.

"What with?" I said wearily.

"Nate, I need you to talk things out with him."

"I can't Ella. I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"Please Caity, Shane and him were like 2 seconds away from joining fight club before Jason separated them."

"What has that got to do with me?" I said confusedly.

"Didn't you notice how happy he seemed today even with you talking back to him?" Ella asked.

"Sort of." I played my answer down. I did notice, a lot, and I loved every second he smiled at me…

"Caitlyn, are you listening?" Ella shouted down the phone.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Well, the jerk came back when he found out and he started on Shane about Mitchie and you know how delicate the situation with him and Mitchie was before she left to go on tour." Ella explained.

"Ells, I don't think I can. I mean what if me talking to him makes it worse?"

"I doubt it. Please Caitlyn help me out here." Ella pleaded.

"But…"

"Caitlyn, you owe Mitchie a favour for that time you barrowed her red converse and you ended up getting them completely ruined. So, I'm calling in her favour I'm sure she won't mind."

"Ella, I signed Mitchie do you not think that was repaying any favour I ever owed her?"

"Caitlyn Gellar, are you actually refusing to help out a friend because you're scared?"

"I am not scared." I argued.

"Good. I'll see you in an hour." And with that she hung up.

I fell back into my seat, when I hung up the phone. How was I gonna deal with this?

_Beep! Beep!_

I opened my cell phone and couldn't help giggling Ella had texted me directions so she didn't have to worry about me pulling out on her if we were talking on the phone.

_1hour later_

I have been standing outside this building so long I think people must've started thinking I was some sort of crazy person. I didn't want to go in there, I might make things worse. Or you might end up falling for him all over again my conscience laughed. I frowned, no I won't I'm getting married. Doesn't mean you still don't have feelings for Nate, my conscience commented. Shut up, shut up, shut up I repeated in my head. Well, why are you stalling then?

Just to spite my conscience I stormed in the door and made my way to the elevator.

I felt very uncomfortable when the doors opened right into the living room; it was like inviting myself into someone else's home. Well a home that's in the middle of a mosh pit, I frowned as deafening hard rock music filled the apartment.

"Hi." Ella shouted over the music as she looked over the couch before springing up from the seat beside Jason and giving me a tight squeeze.

"Hey Ells." I shouted when we pulled away. "Guess that's Nate making the noise?"

She nodded, "Want me to show you where his room is?"

I shook my head, "I'm sure the noise will lead me there. You and Jason should go out; there might be a lot of shouting."

"Sounds like a good plan." Jason shouted over the music before disappearing for his coat.

"Where's Shane?" I asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"He needed fresh air." Jason answered, his tone made it obvious that his two friends fighting was hurting him as well.

"Hopefully I'll take care of this whole thing now." I smiled reassuringly, before following the music down through a door way and down a hall.

I pounded the door with as much force as I could so he would hear me over the music.

I heard the music being turned down, then I heard a faint voice saying "go away". Of course his reaction only made me knock harder.

Nate's Prov

I frowned at the ceiling before sliding off my bed, whoever this was, was either going to get an ear bashing or a punch in the face I thought as I opened the door

"Did you not hear me the first..." I stopped mid sentence because standing in front of me was Caitlyn.

I felt my heart begin to beat wildly as I looked at her but then that stupid bit of tin on her fourth finger caught my attention and the pain replaced the excited feeling I had.

"Hi." She spoke quietly.

"S'up?" I tried to sound uninterested and cool.

"I just wanted to come by, make sure I didn't cause any permanent damage to your hand, you know I can't really sign a band if the guitarist can't play." She was rambling she did this a lot especially when she was lying.

"Caity, I know why you're here, Ella called you right?"

"No she...yeah she did." Caitlyn confessed.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"Don't give me that response."

Caitlyn's tone caught me off guard; it changed from quite nervous to authoritative in a matter of seconds.

"She wouldn't have called if she didn't think it was necessary." She said pushing past me to enter my room.

"But it wasn't necessary." I argued.

She shot me a look that could have cut steel, "So you almost getting into a fist fight with one of your best friends isn't important? What possessed you to make those jibes at Shane; you know it wasn't easy for him and Mitchie to adjust when they both became famous."

"I...I..." I forgot how rotten it made me feel to see that disappointed look in her eyes.

"You weren't thinking, Nate. This whole bad guy attitude is a ridiculous has it really got you anywhere?"

I was about to respond but she never gave me time to.

"No, it hasn't. Nate what happened to the nice guy I used to know?" Caitlyn's tone became softer as she stared at me intently. "The guy I seen today?"

"You don't get it, things changed when you left." I shouted.

Caitlyn's Prov

I was taking back at his outburst.

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn." He said apologetically turning away from me.

"Explain it to me." I asked.

"What?" He said, still not looking at me.

"You said I wouldn't understand before. Explain what happened when I left." I said making my way around him so I was standing in front of him.

"I don't think I can." He said looking away from me again.

I held his arm so he couldn't move and put my hand up to his face forcing him to look at me again, "Try. Please." I asked.

Nate's Prov

I closed my eyes to enjoy her touch more, it felt…right.

"Caity, when you left, it was like losing a part of myself and when people started being sympathetic and overly nice, I dunno, I just developed this other personality I guess." I confessed keeping my eyes shut, this way I could still pretend I was still with her.

It was quiet for I while before she spoke again, "So, it was my fault?" She whispered.

My eyes shot open, "Oh gawd, Caitlyn no." I protested rubbing her cheek. "It was my fault, everything that happened in camp that year, if it wasn't for that we…well that ring on your finger would probably be from me." It hurt to remember that ring wasn't from me but it was time for reality again.

Caitlyn's Prov

My breath got caught in my throat at his confession.

"Do you really think so?" I spluttered out.

"Yes." He smiled lopsidedly.

The urge to kiss him came over me fast but I stopped it, that would lead to more drama and I'm not sure either one of us wanted that. So, instead I hugged him tightly.

We didn't loosen for what seemed liked hours, in that time I spent it inhaling his scent, a scent that reminded me of our first non official date at the Fall Out Boy concert, the time he took me to the park were we shared our first kiss, the time he taught me how to play guitar...basically everything good that happened. His embrace reminded me of all the same things but it also helped all those feelings flood back. That's when I had to pull away.

"Nate, why did that jerk disappear the reappear today?" I knew the answer I just had to hear it.

He looked embarrassed, "Because I found out you were engaged and Shane and all started giving me those sympathetic looks and voices…" He rambled on to cover his embarrassment.

"Does it bother you I'm engaged?" I questioned.

"Of course it does Caity I was in love with you." He said stepping back from me slightly.

Nate's Prov

"Was" try still are…idiot the little voice in my head muttered.

Caitlyn's Prov

Why did it hurt to hear him say "was in love with you"?

"But I'm happy you found someone." He clarified. "It was just the shock today that made me react the way I did, I'm sorry I just left you in that coffee place."

"I'd rather have you leave me in a coffee shop than punch me." I looked at him accusingly.

"Yeah, that, I should apologise to Shane." He spoke his thoughts out loud.

"You should, band mates have to stick together, especially since I have to represent you's." I giggled slightly.

He giggled slightly in response.

"So, no more jerk?" I asked.

"No more, promise." He smiled lopsidedly.

"Good." I smiled.

Just then we heard the elevator ding.

"You know that's probably Shane." I said realising Ella and Jason couldn't be back so soon.

"I guess I should go apologise." Nate said gesturing to the door.

"Well, I'll get out while I still can." I joked.

"Ha ha." He laughed sarcastically.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled kissing him lightly on the cheek. As my cheek grazed his I felt the urge to kiss him again, but I forced myself to pull away quickly.

"Bye Caitlyn." He smiled after me as I made my way to the door.

Nate's Prov

I listened as Caitlyn greeted Shane, she said something else to him but I couldn't make it out then I heard the elevator.

I waited for another while, listening to Shane rustle about in the kitchen, how was I gonna pull this off? He isn't going to be as forgiving as Caitlyn.

I walked slowly towards the kitchen, finding Shane at the breakfast bar digging into a sandwich. He seemed deep in thought.

"Hi." I didn't expect it to come out as a whisper but it did, my nerves were really getting to me.

His eyes shot up from his plate, "Oh, it's you." He frowned, before grabbing his plate and jumping off his stool and making his way towards me.

I stretched my arm out so it was pressed against the other side of the door way, so he couldn't get past me.

"Let me past." He demanded not even looking at me.

"No." I said simply. "I need to say something."

"What more cracks about Mitchie and me?" He stared accusingly at me.

"No." I objected quickly. "I wanted to apologise for earlier."

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Shane, please help me out here this isn't easy." I pleaded. "I'm sorry, I made those comments about Mitchie and you earlier, I know things have been difficult."

Shane tutted dismissively, "How would you know? You've been so self involved since we became a band I'm surprised you notice anything besides yourself."

"Just because I've had my own things going on, it doesn't mean I've stopped noticing when one of my friends are hurting."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw how both of you becoming famous put a strain on your relationship, the stories the pap's were spreading, one of you's being on tour while the other wasn't so you's couldn't see each other I noticed it all." I confessed.

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"Would you really have wanted me to say anything when I was being a jerk?"

"I guess you're right." He smiled lopsidedly.

"So, we're cool?" I asked.

He nodded, "Sure."

"Good and I promise no more jerk." I smiled giving him a pat on the arm as I walked past him towards the kitchen.

"Nate."

"Yes?" I asked turning around.

"How come you ended up a jerk?" Shane laughed at his own choice of words.

"The whole Caitlyn thing back then and the way you guys were treating me after it." I shrugged off, after my talk with Caitlyn I was finally letting go of it all.

"Were we treating you badly?" Shane asked slightly confused. "Cause I thought we were being..."

"Sympathetic?" I finished Shane's sentence for him.

"Well yeah."

"You's were being overly sympathetic and I didn't want you's taking pity on me, so I became a jerk."

"Oh, I guess I'm sorry." Shane laughed.

"You're forgiven." I laughed back. "Fancy a game of Guitar Hero?"

"Yeah, sure, it's been a while since I kicked your butt at it." Shane laughed walking towards the TV and game consol.

_Ding!_

I looked over my shoulder, "Hey guys!" I smiled at Ella and Jason.

"Um...hey." Ella said looking confused.

"What are you guys doing?" Jason asked looking equally confused.

"Guitar Hero." Shane smiled.

"Aw sweet. I'm playing the winner." Jason yelled excitedly jumping over the back of the sofa so he was beside Shane.

"I'll grab the popcorn and soda." Ella smiled walking towards the kitchen. I watched her pull her mobile out on her way.

"Hey Caity." Ella tried to whisper down the phone. "You're a miracle worker, thank you."

I smiled; Ella would do anything for this band.

"Nate, Can I ask you something?" Shane asked as we waited for Jason to find the channel the Playstation came up in.

"What?" I asked from one of the barker loungers.

"What are you going to do about Caitlyn and her engagement?"

"Be happy for her, I guess."

"Aw right, o.k." Shane said. "Jason you went past it." Shane yelled getting up and going towards the TV.

Be happy for her, HA! Sure, can't wait till I see that my conscience laughed

**A/N: Nate's back Yay! Lol. So, this weekend has been crazy and I'm sorry I'm only updating now, I've actually caught up on myself with the writing and updating so updates might take a tiny bit longer but I'm trying my best so that doesn't happen. **

**I wanted to say thank you for all your reviews, they've been amazing and so nice! I really enjoy hearing what you all think so keep it up please :) **

**Oh, yeah just in case people get on to me for not saying this I don't own Fall Out Boy! Also, in case some of you are hard rock fans I'm sorry if you feel like I was insulting it I really didn't mean to, I was just trying to set a mood, if you understand what I'm chatting about.**


	23. Chapter 23

Nate's Prov 

It's been 2 weeks since Caitlyn became our producer and things were going pretty well. We started recording our new album with her, and work didn't seem like work anymore it was fun.

The engagement thing still thru me, but she never talked about it in front of me, whether I was just lucky or she thought not talking about it would be a good idea, either way I was thankful yet I couldn't help myself being curious, would this man measure up to what I thought Caitlyn deserved?

"That's a wrap everyone." Caitlyn called through the microphone.

"This albums going to be finished in no time." Shane smiled as he took off his head phones.

"Yeah." I said not really paying attention as I watched Caitlyn talking to her assistant on the other side of the glass window.

She was so attractive when she was in business mode.

"Dude, are you listening?" Shane snapped.

"Yeah, totally." I said waving him off.

"Forget it, Shane. He's too busy ogling Caitlyn." Jason laughed.

"Dude, shut up." I hissed.

"Well you were." Jason huffed.

"Why haven't you told her you still have feelings for her?" Shane asked.

"Oh I dunno maybe because she's engaged." I said in an obvious tone.

"So, you guys were meant to be, I think if you just said the word she'd ditch that guy." Shane commented.

"I couldn't do that." I said shaking my head from side to side. Could I? No definitely not.

"Couldn't do what?" Caitlyn asked as she came into the recording booth.

"Shane wants to put 14 songs on the album but I don't think we should." I lied.

"Yeah, I think 12 will do." Caitlyn smiled. "Anyway Ella rang and she's in my office she wants us to go meet her."

**************************************************************************************

Caitlyn and I walked the whole way to the elevator side by side talking about the album and how it was coming.

"It should only take a couple of more days." She said, she sounded a little bit disappointed.

"Wow that went in pretty fast." I commented, I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed when would I get to hang out with Caitlyn after this?

"Yeah, but that's only because I'm so brilliant at my job." She joked.

"You are." I smiled. "You don't have to be so modest all the time."

A light pink blush washed over her cheeks, "Thanks." She smiled shyly.

We waited in silence for the elevator, when one arrived Jason and Shane shot into it and closed the doors quickly, not fast enough as I heard their laughter as it shut.

"That was nice of them." Caitlyn commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, they've been pulling jokes like this since nice me came back said it was payback for when I was a jerk." I smiled shaking my head at their immaturity.

_Ding!_

We stepped into the elevator that opened in front of us.

"After the albums finished, do you think we could hang out more?" I found myself asking as I pressed the button to go up.

"Of course. These past couple of weeks have been a lot of fun I don't wana give that up now, just because the albums finished." She smiled.

I felt my smile get bigger.

"You know your album will be the last one with Caitlyn Gellar wrote in the producer section." She giggled slightly.

I looked at her confused then I realised what she meant, "Oh, yeah." I couldn't help sounding slightly hurt. "So, what's your new name going to be?"

"Caitlyn Smith." She answered quietly.

I wrinkled my nose up slightly making her laugh.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry." I smiled lopsidedly. "It's just very plain, for someone with your colourful personality."

She laughed slightly.

"Can I ask you something?" My tone was serious now, the curiosity was too much to bear.

"Sure." She said equally serious.

"You never talk about your wedding."

"That's not a question." She laughed.

"Well you know what I mean, why don't you talk about it?"

She stopped laughing and looked at me intently, as if she were searching for something when she stopped she spoke quietly, "I dunno, is it not a bit weird talking about my wedding to my ex boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess it's supposed to be but I thought we were past the weirdness." I reasoned.

"I thought you said it bothered you?" She looked slightly confused.

"Oh it does." I confessed. "But I want to be someone you can still talk about anything to."

Caitlyn's Prov

I couldn't get over how mature and reasonable Nate was being, he was definitely back to his normal self.

Nate's Prov

I was trying to be mature on the outside, but inside all I could do was think that once she was married that was it, Caitlyn wasn't mine anymore not that I thought she was just some sort of possession I just mean, well it would be officially the end for Caitlyn and I.

"So, when is it?" I asked. Not really caring about the ceremony at all just the time scale of how long I could keep pretending Caitlyn was still mine.

"It's a week away." She said nervously.

A week, 7 days, that's too soon for my liking why couldn't she have a winter wedding? That would give me time to come round to the idea, wouldn't it?

"Oh." I said looking at the ground.

"Nate, we don't have to talk about this anymore if you're..."

I looked up and interrupted her, "No, it's just, well, I'm not invited." I said quietly.

"Oh gosh no, you are." She insisted as she put her hand into her trouser pocket. "I've been carrying this around for a while, I wasn't sure if you wanted to be there or not." She said as she slipped an ivory envelope out of her pocket and into my hand.

I opened the envelope, inside was a small white piece of card turtle doves with ribbons in their mouths at each corner, Caitlyn's neat hand writing in the centre.

Caitlyn's Prov

It felt strange watching Nate read my wedding invitation. I felt my conscience roll its eyes it feels strange because you and him were supposed to be getting married.

Oh no, I refuse to let myself think like this I thought sternly.

Nate's Prov

"I'm sorry to rush you but seeing it's a week away could you R.S.V.P now?" She giggled slightly as I read it.

"Of course, I'll be there Caitlyn. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said hugging her tightly.

We stayed like that for a while neither one of us considering letting go, we were a perfect fit physically her small body fitted perfectly in my arms, the feeling of security and comfort in the correct ratios.

_Ding!_

I sighed inwardly as her arms loosened around me as the doors of the elevator opened.

I followed her to her office in silence, giving Amy a polite nod before entering her office behind her.

Ella, Shane and Jason were already there, Ella was perched up on Caitlyn's desk while Shane was spinning Jason around in Caitlyn's seat.

"It's about time you's two arrived." Ella commented.

"We would have been here sooner if Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb let us on their elevator." Caitlyn said.

"Oh can I be Tweedle Dumb." Shane smiled.

"Sure, I always favoured Tweedle Dee anyway." Jason smiled back

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "I hate stopping the intelligent conversation here but Ella you said you had to tell us something."

"Oh yes." Ella smiled excitedly jumping off Caitlyn's desk. "I got a call today from the Atlantis Lounge and guess who they want to promote their new V.I.P area tonight." I thought Ella was ready to burst. "And of course our fabulous producer is going to be coming too." Ella smiled at Caitlyn.

The Atlantis was already a well known night club for all their celebrity guests, but the fact they wanted us was a huge compliment.

"Ella's that's amazing." I smiled giving her a tight squeeze.

When I pulled back I couldn't help but laugh at Ella's expression, it looked like she was in shock.

"Ells, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked immediately.

"Nothing I guess I'm still not used to the new Nate." Ella giggled.

Caitlyn laughed in response, "Well, it's true my Nate is back." She smiled linking her arm with mine and giving it a tight squeeze.

Her Nate, wow, that sounds...perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

Nate's Prov

"Dude, would you hurry up?" Shane yelled through the bathroom door.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm nearly done."

"This is ridiculous." He muttered before I heard is back hitting the door.

It was lame, but I wanted to look my best tonight since Caitlyn was going to be there.

I gave myself a once over in the floor length mirror on the door, I wore a grey shirt with a black tee underneath it, with black skinny's, a black blazer and my black converse.

I hope she likes it I though foolishly.

I thought about opening the door slowly so Shane didn't fall but then I remembered the elevator stunt today so I opened it swiftly and laughed as he fell into the bathroom.

"I'm ready." I smirked as I stepped over him and made my way into the living room.

"Someone looks handsome." Ella smiled giving me the once over when I came into her view.

"Yeah, nice blazer." Jason smiled.

"It's nice because it's mine." Shane said coming behind me rubbing his head.

"No, this is mine, I got it from that photo shoot we did ages ago." I argued.

"No, you're blazer was grey."

"If this was yours why was it in my wardrobe?"

"You probably..."

"Guys!" Ella yelled interrupting our argument. "The limo's here can we sort this out later."

"I suppose." We mumbled together.

*******************************************************

I was disappointed to hear Caitlyn was running late so she was getting her own car there. But I changed my disappointed expression quickly as the limo driver opened our door and we were met by flashes from the paparazzi cameras.

We stepped onto the red carpet, smiling for a couple of photos and answering a couple of questions before entering the club.

Atlantis was called so because of its under water theme, the walls were painted as if it was underwater with mermaids and fish, there was machines that blew up green streamers to make it look like seaweed flowing back and forth under the water, bubble machines and rain windows were everywhere, there was a large aquarium underneath the bar itself and the dance floor was made of glass with fish swimming underneath it.

Ella quickly dragged Jason to the dance floor the moment we entered the VIP area, leaving Shane and I to look for a table.

The V.I.P area was enclosed by glass walls that had bubbles flowing up them continuously; it was circular in shape with blue couches bordering the glass dance floor in the centre.

When we finally located a table Shane left to get a drink leaving me to man the table alone.

"Hey loner."

Caitlyn's voice made me smile as I turned around in my seat to face her, "Hi." I started but I couldn't help my reaction being voiced when I seen her, "Wow." I said getting up from my seat.

Caitlyn was in bow one shoulder green silk dress; the material hugged her curves and stopped just above her knees to show off her tan legs which looked longer because of her black leather caged platform sandals.

She smiled shyly, "Glad you like it." She smiled doing a little spin.

"You look amazing." I smiled about to lean in and kiss her cheek before someone put their hand on her shoulder and pulled her back slightly.

"Hey babe." A tan boy with blond tipped hair smiled kissing her on the cheek before looking inquisitively at me.

"Hey." Caitlyn smiled trying to cover up her uncomfortable expression. "Nate, this is..."

"Andrew right, your fiancé." I interrupted, smoothing the frown that had formed when this Backstreet Boy wanna be appeared.

"Yeah, how did you know his name?"

"The invitation." I laughed slightly.

"Cough." Andrew cleared his throat, making sure we remembered his presence.

"Oh, Andrew this is Nate." Caitlyn said quickly realising the subject had gotten a little off topic.

"Hey." Andrew smiled widely showing his teeth, which were a blinding white colour.

I should have brought sunglasses I thought as I shook his hand.

"You're working with Caitlyn right on your new album?" He asked putting his arm around Caitlyn.

"Yeah."

"She's great isn't she?" He smiled pulling Caitlyn closer to him. Somehow in his actions it was obvious he was trying to show that Caitlyn was going with him now not me.

"She is at her job, her time management skills however..." I trailed off teasingly looking at her.

She rolled her eyes slightly, "I was only late because I had to get something for you guys."

"Get something?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's a surprise for you's but you have to get it later." She smirked knowing I hated surprises.

"C'mon Caity, what is it?" I winged.

She was about to say something but was interrupted by Jason and Shane.

"Dude, Ella organised for us to play here tonight." Jason was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Wow, really?" I was almost on the verge of jumping up and down until I realised how nothing was organised. "What about songs? And we haven't brought our guitars on anything."

"Breath Nate." Caitlyn smiled. "Your band is here and they brought your stuff with them, as for the songs you's only have to do 5, so Ella and I decided on 4 but we couldn't agree with a fifth so we've left that up to you's." She smiled again handing me a piece of paper with four titles of our songs on it.

"Thanks." I smiled; jumping to the conclusion this was Caitlyn's surprise before being dragged to the stage in the main section of the club by Jason and Shane.

******************************************************

We played the first three songs the girls had picked, but when it came to the fourth Shane was a bit thrown.

"This is me?" Shane whispered he sounded agitated and nervous.

"Dude relax." I tried to sound soothing.

"How? Mitchie and I wrote that song together, it's our song I don't wana be singing it with you guys. No offence."

"Well we're just gonna have to." Jason said, he wasn't normally serious but when it came to the music it was a different story. "Now, Nate can sing Mitchie's part and you can sing your part."

"Or Mitchie can sing Mitchie's part?" The voice behind us suggested.

We turned around instantly, and there she was, Mitchie herself in a cream bubble hem dress.

Shane looked like he'd been struck by an angel as they made their way towards each other and kissed passionately when they met in the middle.

I looked into the crowd and found where Caitlyn was standing she smiled knowingly at me before mouthing the words "You're welcome".

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage Mitchie Torres." A voice overhead announced.

This is me, went great I hadn't seen Shane so enthusiastic before when he was performing.

After Mitchie had kissed Shane and waved to the crowd before leaving the stage to stand with Ella, Caitlyn and A.J I mean Andrew. We huddled together to make a fast decision on what to play for our last song.

"We should end acoustically." Jason insisted.

"What song did you have in mind?" Shane asked.

"What about "Hello Beautiful"?" Jason suggested.

"Guys I can't sing that." I objected, but I could've been speaking a different language because my objections seemed to be lost.

"Sounds great." Shane smiled.

"But I..." But it was too late they broke out of the huddle and went to get ready to play.

"Great." I mumbled.

Caitlyn's Prov

I was so happy to see Shane and Mitchie back together, it was just right.

"You were awesome." I smiled as Mitchie joined us.

"I always am darling." Mitchie joked putting on an English accent.

"So, that kiss between you and Shane was something." Ella smiled at Mitchie.

"Yeah." Mitchie smiled looking towards the stage and more importantly Shane. "Maybe things will pick up between us, since my tours over we'll have more time to work on us."

We both smiled at her before waiting in anticipation for the guys to decide on their final song.

We were all thrown when the guys pulled out acoustic guitars.

"What song could they be doing acoustically?" Mitchie asked.

But before we could answer Jason and Nate began strumming on their guitars and Shane began singing.

Hello Beautiful

The first line caught my attention quickly, it was Nate's greeting for me. I looked at Nate instantly he was looking at the floor, was he blushing?

How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you it's true

But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
Cause I could comb across the world and  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true

Nate had finally raised his head so he could sing, and when he did his stare was on me and in that moment it was just him and me in the room, everything else melted away. Oh no.

But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly (Oh yea)  
Cause I could comb across the world and  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

When they finished and joined us Nate purposely kept diverting his gaze from mine.

Nate's Prov

"Babe, I was thinking."

I rolled my eyes it was hard to picture this male model was capable of thinking. And I really wanted to tell him to stop calling Caitlyn "babe" it sounded so degrading that's why I always called her "beautiful".

"We still don't have our first dance song."

I bit the inside of my cheek; I didn't like hearing wedding talk from him.

"And that song you guys played at the end was amazing. So why don't we use that?"

My jaw locked and I gripped the table as I struggled not to yell at him for even considering he could use my song, the song I wrote for Caitlyn, for his first dance with her.

My band mates must've sensed my sudden rigidness as the stared intently at me while moving to the edge of their seats in case they had to grab me before I sprung on the guy.

"No." Caitlyn said quickly, breaking me out of my rigid form and making everyone including me look at her. "I mean well I was gonna surprise you but I was thinking we could use that Savage Garden song."

I would've taken that as an insult but she gave me a sideways glance one that spoke to me, it said I know that song was for me, I wouldn't do that to you.

"That's good to, babe."

I sighed inwardly with relief.

"Well, I think we're going to go on." Shane smiled glancing at the group then at Mitchie.

"Yeah, us to." Ella smiled pulling Jason up from his seat.

"Maybe we all should." Caitlyn smiled. "We do have an early start in the studio."

We all agreed and rose from our seats and made our way to the exit.

We hailed down three taxis Shane and Mitchie got into the first one we allowed them to share it alone they had a lot of catching up to do. Andrew got into the second one while Caitlyn said bye to Ella. I thought she was going to jump into the cab after that but she came up to me.

"Goodnight Nate." She smiled kissing me on the cheek. "The song was beautiful." She whispered pulling away and making her way to the cab.

Ella, Jason and I shared the last cab; once I got home I fell into bed and ran through what happened tonight.

Caitlyn's Prov

"Tonight was great." Andrew smiled as we made our way into the living room of my apartment.

"Yeah it was...fun." I said as I took out my earrings, completely distracted by the events that happened, without Andrew's knowing or understanding. So I was startled when his arms encircled my waist.

"You know I was worried about Nate but he's a good guy." He smiled kissing me on the cheek.

I wrinkled my nose slightly at the contact suddenly things weren't feeling right with Andrew.

**A/N: I don't own the Backstreet Boys or Savage Garden lol Oh and I don't own A.J from the Backstreet Boys in case you's got that.**


	25. Chapter 25

Caitlyn's Prov

Since that night in the club, when Nate sang that song, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I even started comparing the way Andrew acts with me to the way Nate used to in my head anytime Andrew was near me. And if I was giving out points Nate would be winning hands down.

Working with Nate was getting harder, anytime we touched or he would smile at me I wanted nothing more than to kiss him and beg him to take me back.

These feelings sort of throw you through a loop when you're getting married to someone else.

"Caity." Mitchie sung outside my dressing room. "Are you going to let us see?"

"Yep, I'll be out now." I said looking in the mirror on the door.

The white dress was designed so it hugged my figure the neck line of the bodice was dipped and with a silver beaded sweetheart pattern along the top. The skirt was narrow and the layers came down in an A line pattern which fell from one hip to the accented waist.

When I started looking for dresses this was my favourite but now I couldn't loathe the piece of material hard enough.

I opened the door slowly Mitchie and Ella were sitting in on the circular seat outside the dressing room in their tea length strapless silver bridesmaid dresses.

"Wow." They said in unison as the both got up and met me half way.

"You are going to be the prettiest bride, ever." Ella gushed as they hugged me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. The prettiest bride at a wedding she doesn't want to be at.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow." Mitchie smiled as she pulled away from the hug.

My breath got caught in my throat and I swore I was going to take a panic attack.

"Caity are you o.k.?" Ella asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine, it's just the lights are really warm and the dress is sort of tight, I feel like I'm gonna boil up."

"I'll go get the designer maybe she could take a stitch out to loosen it for you." Mitchie said before she disappeared.

**********************************************************

"How does that feel?" The short old woman smiled up at me.

"Better." I smiled. "Thank you."

Why didn't she just take the scissors and shred it at least that way it I have a legitimate reason not to get married tomorrow.

"Caitlyn, we have to get going if we want to make our lunch reservation." Mitchie said holding up her watch to emphasis her statement.

"Oh right." I smiled mostly because I could get out of this dress, which felt more like a prison right now.

"Our delivery service will drop it at your apartment at 5." The woman smiled as I made my way towards my dressing cubical.

"Thank you." I smiled politely before closing my door. Do they think they could lose it?

Nate's Prov

"Armani, Calvin Klein, Armani, Calvin Klein..." Jason rambled holding up a suit in one hand then another in his other hand.

We were looking for suits for Caitlyn's wedding, just the way I wanted to spend my day (insert eye roll here). Knowing Caitlyn's wedding was tomorrow was killing me inside; things were just getting back to normal between us now everything was going to change again. Well, I guess there were other reasons as well like I was still in love with her, it was crazy after all these years I still thought we were meant to be.

Anyway Shane and I chose ours 2 hours ago where as Jason was still debating with himself.

"Jason just buy the Armani." I said impatiently.

"But the Calvin Klein has the silver buttons." Jason said thrusting the suit into my face.

"Well then get that one." I reasoned.

"But the Armani has the silk lining."

I rolled my eyes, "Shane reason with him please." I begged.

"Jason, how about you buy them both and you can decide tomorrow." Shane smiled.

"Oh, I suppose I can do that." Jason smiled practically bouncing up to the counter.

"Thank you." I whispered to Shane.

"No problem, I had to do something we have to meet the girls at that restaurant place in 20 minutes." He said modestly.

Caitlyn's Prov

"Torres, for 6." Mitchie smiled brightly at the matradee.

"6?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Nate, Jason and Shane are joining us is that o.k.?" Mitchie asked.

"No of course I don't mind."

Crap! I wasn't even sure how I was going to say "I do" to Andrew tomorrow with Nate there but having him near me a day before the wedding was going to make me doubt myself even more.

"Right, this way Miss Torres, the other 3 guests are here already." The matradee smiled leading us towards the table.

We were lead to a booth in the corner of restaurant and there he was flawless as ever, fate hates me.

Nate's Prov

She came around the corner and I couldn't help but smile widely at her, she seemed to glow and she didn't walk she floated.

"Hi." I smiled, it was directed at all three of them but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Hey." She smiled softly.

I felt my heart flutter at her smile, then it stopped when I realised she's getting married tomorrow.

She sat opposite me and to ease the pain I hid behind the menu from her. After we ordered and I couldn't hide behind the menu I tried my best to focus my attention elsewhere.

Caitlyn's Prov

The whole way through lunch Nate purposely avoided eye contact with me and when I tried to talk to him, he'd only give me one word answers. So, when Mitchie pointed out I should be getting home in case I wasn't there when my dress arrived, I jumped at the chance and practically ran home.

It hurt me to think he didn't want to talk to me. Was it not him that wanted to hang out more? To be the guy I could talk about anything to? I swear men have multiple personalities I thought bitterly as I put the key into my door.

"Are you Miss Gellar?" A voice asked behind me.

I turned around and a guy that had to be around 16 with a bad case of ache was standing with a long zip up bag.

My heart dropped as I nodded and took the bag off him.

"Congratulations." He smiled before making his way back down the hall way toward the elevators.

The moment I got into the flat I hung the bag up on the door of my wardrobe and unzipped it. I sat in front of it, the most beautiful dress in the world, and began feeling sorry for myself.

I could always call it off with Andrew I mean he would understand but then by the looks of things I would be spending the rest of my life by myself seeing how Nate doesn't even want to talk to me.

The realisation hurt much more than I thought it could and before I knew it I was crying.

************************************************************

"Caitlyn." Mitchie smiled from the end of my bed.

I opened my eyes sleepily; I must've cried myself to sleep.

"Hi." I croaked, my throat was so dry.

"We thought you wanted to go for a couple of drinks tonight, for your last big send off."

"But if you're too tired we can stay in." Ella finished Mitchie's sentence.

"Oh no, give me two seconds to get ready and we can go." I said getting up and going to the bathroom to was my face and teeth and brush out my tangled hair. I needed to keep myself occupied to keep my mind off certain people.

*****************************************

We went to a small cocktail lounge near my apartment; after we ordered a couple of drinks we gossiped and reminisce for a couple of hours.

Then out of nowhere the waiter brought down a bottle of champagne on ice and 3 wine glasses.

"We didn't order champagne." I began but Mitchie cut me off.

"Yeah, we did, we have to do a toast its tradition."

I sighed inwardly, please no.

Ella poured us each a glass before raising hers, "To the future Mrs Smith." She smiled excitedly before clinking her glass with ours.

I tried to smile but I felt the colour run out my cheeks and my stomach churning.

"Caity, are you feeling o.k.?" Mitchie asked concern filling her voice.

I nodded once but the movement made the nauseated feeling worse, "I need to go to the bathroom." I said getting up quickly and running towards the bathroom.

I sat in the cubical resting my head on the wall letting the air conditioning cool me.

"Caitlyn, are you o.k.?" Ella said outside my door.

"Yeah." I mumbled back.

"Can we come in or are you still being sick?" Mitchie asked.

I laughed slightly before getting up and unlocking the door, "I wasn't sick I think I just needed to cool down."

"I think we should call it a night, don't want the bride not feeling well on her big day." Mitchie smiled.

Once we hailed down a cab, I insisted that they get left off first Mitchie was staying at Ella's because her apartment was closer to mine. They would have stayed at mine but because I only had one bed they chose not to.

"We'll see you in the morning." Mitchie smiled giving me a squeeze.

"Bye." I smiled giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

When the cab took off again the cab driver spoke, "So did you say Ocean Avenue?"

I was about to say yes but the thought of going home and being by myself annoyed me. "Actually..."

Nate's Prov

I had brought out the picture of Caitlyn the minute I got back from lunch and I hadn't put it down since then. I was losing her tomorrow and all I did was ignore her I should have been soaking up every minute with her I had today. I'm such an idiot I frowned as a dropped the picture on my bed and reached for the nearest thing which happened to be my mobile and threw it against the wall.

Crap, I cringed at the noise; please don't wake Jason or Shane. I waited for a few minutes no one stirred all good, thank god, then I realised what I threw. Crap, Crap, Crap I thought as I picked up my phone and studied it the screen was cracked and it wouldn't turn on, EUGH!

I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, this night couldn't get worse.

_Ding!_

Oh my gawd a burglar, really? Fate was loving my pain right now.

I grabbed my signed L.A. Dodgers bat and sneaked quietly towards the living room.

"Stop right there." I yelled jumping out into the living room.

"It's me, Nate. Put the bat down." Caitlyn said.

I dropped the bat instantly, "Caity, what are you doing..."

But before I could finish she ran towards me and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. At that moment everything left me and I kissed her back just as passionately.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I sorta skipped to the day before the wedding, but I honestly couldn't think of anything that I could fill up the week before it lol**

**Your comments have been amazing! You's are all being so nice lol**

**Oh, I also want to make it clear I don't own the L.A Dodgers.**


	26. Chapter 26

Nate's Prov

I woke up; fully clothed on top of my sheets, for a minute I lay there confused until I looked beside me. Caitlyn lay curled up at my side with her head on my chest, she looked so peaceful I couldn't help but smile at her.

Last night was amazing, every minute I got to kiss and hold her was better than I remembered.

She stirred slightly bringing me out of my thoughts, I held her tighter while her arm wrapped itself around my neck as she burrowed her head further into my chest. I stayed quiet for a while, until I heard her breath go slow and steady again.

I sighed in bliss as I rested my head on my head board, then I seen it, the suit, the suit I was supposed to be wearing to Caitlyn's wedding today. I slowly slid of my bed making sure I didn't wake Caitlyn and made my way towards the suit hanging on my wardrobe.

I frowned at it, as if I would get some sort of reaction from it. What was I doing? I thought to myself as I sat on the seat by the window looking at Caitlyn. It was her wedding day, and she spent the night with me, this was wrong.

From day 1 I've ruined things for Caitlyn and now I was going to take away the biggest day of her life, maybe even the love of her life. I mean she wouldn't have said "yes" if she didn't love him right? How could I be so selfish? I should have just walked out of her office that day, she must have been so confused because of our past she doubted her relationship with Andrew.

I don't want to screw this up for her now that in a couple of months she'd regret it. I couldn't do it to her and I don't think I could handle the pain of losing her again.

Caitlyn's Prov

I opened my eyes slightly and looked around me I wasn't in my room. I opened my eyes wider, where was I? Then I seen him sitting on the seat by the window the golden tinge of sunlight framing his face making it look like he was glowing, Nate, my Nate.

_Flashback_

"_Caity, what are you..."_

_Before he could finish I threw myself across the room into his arms and kissed him. As I kissed him I waited nervously for him to pull away but he didn't after a few minutes we had to come up for air._

"_Caity." He smiled saying my name and I automatically saw the love that filled his eyes as he rubbed my cheek._

"_Nate I..." But I was cut off by a door opening and another one closing._

"_That's probably Shane or Jason using the bathroom, quick c'mon." Nate said pulling me towards his bedroom. _

_As we got to his door, the bathroom door opened and Nate shoved me into his room._

_I heard him mutter a few words to someone before coming in behind me._

"_Nate I..."_

"_Ssh." He smiled before taking me in his arms and kissing me._

_End of Flashback_

I wanted to continue watching him, and soak up every minute of this happiness I felt but a yawn gave me away.

He looked over at me, but something in his face wasn't quite right.

"Nate?" I whispered.

"Caitlyn..." His tone made it clear what was coming and tears automatically filled my eyes.

"No." I said shaking my head and sliding off his bed. "Nate, you can't be doing this to me." The tears were sliding down my cheeks now.

"Caity, please don't cry." He asked softly walking towards me.

"Oh, I'm sorry would you rather have me jumping up and down in excitement?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." He said simply. "But Caity who are we trying to fool we're a train wreck together you deserve to be with someone that can make you happy not one that always disappoints you."

"You make me happy." I said trying to wrap my arms around him.

"No I don't." He objected stepping out of my reach, his movement hurt me. "Caitlyn, since I've known you I've made you miserable more times than I've made you smile."

"No, you haven't."

"Caity, you're crying now and it's my fault."

"So, what? You just want me to forget last night and go off and marry Andrew?" I asked.

"I think that would be for the best."

"The best?" I shouted in disbelief. He couldn't have said anything worse, why didn't he see that the "best thing" to do was get back with him and call off this wedding.

"Ssh." He hushed.

His reaction was a red flag to a bull.

I rolled my eyes, "You don't have to "Ssh" me I'm leaving." And with that I turned my back to him and left.

Nate's Prov

"Caity." I whispered behind her but she was gone.

I sighed deeply throwing myself onto my bed.

You know I hate you, right? My conscience asked. You are a huge idiot.

This was the right thing to do, if we were meant to be it wouldn't be so hard.

No one said love was ever easy it argued back.

I only ever hurt her.

Now that I agree with but still she looked pretty gutted when you said you wanted her to forget about last night.

I shook my head wildly, I am not having a conversation with myself, so I did the only thing I knew would shut the voice in my head up, began playing the song that had came to me the day I found out Caitlyn was engaged.

Caitlyn's Prov

The whole way home I was muttering profanities about Nate and when I ran out of words I thought described him I ran through everything in my head. Why did that idiot think marrying Andrew was for the best when I spent last night with him? Speaking of, he didn't seem to remember Andrew last night when we were making out! At what point did he decide Andrew was better for me than he was? Or was it that I wasn't good enough for him?

Eugh, stupid men!

I stepped out of the elevator and walked towards my apartment, as I turned the corner I found Mitchie and Ella in sweats with curlers in their hair and their dresses in hand waiting outside my apartment.

I pulled out my compact quickly, to make sure they couldn't tell I was crying.

"Caitlyn." Mitchie said.

I closed my compact quickly, "Hi."

"Where were you? We should have been getting ready half an hour ago." Ella asked.

Crap, I hadn't really prepared myself on how to tell people this wedding wasn't happening. I couldn't marry someone knowing I had feelings for someone else.

"I...I..." C'mon Caitlyn just spit it out I told myself. "I..." Then again, Andrew has always been there for you and he never ever made you cry maybe Nate was right maybe marrying Andrew was the right thing to do.

"You what, Caity?" Mitchie asked.

"I was just out getting coffee can't be tired for my big day." I smiled walking past them and unlocking my door.


	27. Chapter 27

Caitlyn's Prov

We decided to do our hair and makeup at my apartment before getting changed in the room provided for us in the church.

Our makeup was very simple, each of us only used a thin layer of foundation, silver eye shadow with black mascara to make our eyes have a smoky effect as well as matching the beading on my dress and the colour of their dresses and it was all finished off with light peach lip-gloss. Mitchie done it all better than an over paid make-up artist that made you look like a tangerine in the end.

Ella done our hairs after our makeup was finished, the girls had their hair in loose curls with strands pulled back, where my hair was straight for a change and pulled up into a loose bun with diamante hair clips holding it in place.

"C'mon, Caity the cabs are here." Ella yelled through the bathroom door.

You're doing the right thing here, Caitlyn; my conscience told me as I reached for the handle of the bathroom door.

Nate's Prov

Knowing that I never will forget  
I won't forget, I won't forget  
That I was being such a fool  
And I still don't deserve you

I don't wana fall asl…

"Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married."

I rolled my eyes as I put the guitar down; Jason had been singing the same song since he got up. I wanted to tell him to put a sock in it but I didn't want to become a jerk again.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hey, dude. You descent?" Shane asked walking in with his hands covering his eyes.

"Yep." I answered back.

"Aw good." Shane smiled taking his hand away from his eyes. His smile soon washed away though as he eyed my sweats and tank top. "You're not going to a wedding dressed like that."

"Guess it's a good thing, I'm not going then." I said avoiding eye contact with him.

"You aren't going." He said quietly in disbelief. "What the hell do you mean you're not going?" He yelled scaring the hell out of me.

"I mean I'm not going to the wedding." I said quietly it was like being told off by my dad.

"Nate, you have to go, Caitlyn will be expecting you and you can't let her down." Shane said moving in front of me so I couldn't avoid looking at him.

"Going to the chapel of lo...Ow!"

Jason's whinge made Shane and I turn our attention to the hall way outside my room. Seconds later he came in limping holding my baseball bat.

"Nate, your stupid bat nearly killed me, what's it doing lying in the living room?" He said throwing the bat on my bed. "Wait, how come you aren't dressed?"

"He isn't going." Shane frowned.

"Why not?" Jason asked cocking his head slightly.

"Cause I don't want to." I shrugged.

His eyes nearly bulged out of her head and he gasped, "You're still in love with Caitlyn."

"I am not." I objected.

"Pfft, sure and I'm not in love with Ella." Jason laughed. "Dude, you can't let her get married if you're in love with her."

"I can, because that's exactly what I'm going to do. She deserves to be with someone that can make her happy and I'm just not that guy."

Both my friends looked at me understandingly but at the same time sympathetically.

"Well, she isn't getting married till two so you still have plenty of time, if you change your mind." Shane said making his way towards the door.

"Dude, if you're not wearing your suit, can I?" Jason asked absentmindedly.

"Jason, c'mon." Shane said through gritted teeth as he dragged Jason out of the bedroom and shut the door.

I moved the bat from my bed and lay on it, fixing my stare on the door and getting lost in my own little world one where everything was perfect and right and I made Caitlyn happy.

Caitlyn's Prov

Since we got to the church everything was going wrong, the flowers for the alter hadn't been delivered because the guy thought the wedding was tomorrow, the dress was too loose since the stitch was taking out yesterday Mitchie managed to find a safety pin and fixed that then I scratched my elbow on the door frame and some blood got onto my dress then.

"I'll go see if there's any baking soda about; it'll be out in no time." Ella said reassuringly before disappearing.

I let out a defeated sigh and felt tears come to my eyes.

"It'll be o.k. Caity we'll fix it." Mitchie said sitting beside me the Chase Lounge and putting an arm around me.

"It's not just the dress it's everything, it's all going wrong." I said weakly.

Sorta makes you wonder if this wedding was supposed to happen, my conscience stated.

"Are you sure that's what's wrong?" Mitchie asked looking me in the eyes.

"What do mean?"

"Are you sure, it's not because Nate isn't the groom?"

"Mitchie, Nate and I haven't been together in a long time." I commented.

"Yeah, but you've been hanging out a lot recently, maybe those feelings came back?"

They never left I wanted to admit, "No, honestly Mitchie it has nothing to do with Nate." Liar my conscience remarked. "It's just the flowers and dress and now I have to get married with a big scab and I'm so stressed." I ranted.

She smiled slightly, "That's what bridesmaids are for."

Just then Ella appeared, "Found the baking soda." She sang. "Let's get this dress cleaned up."

Nate's Prov

_Dream_

_When I opened my eyes I found myself in the same snowy scene in Camp Rock and like before Caitlyn appeared in a white dress out of nowhere. I followed her figure again through the trees I knew where I was going to end up again but I didn't care I just wanted to be near her._

_The trees vanished around me and I was in the church except this time Caitlyn was walking towards me and not away from me. I looked down I was in a simple tux and beside me my two friends were smiling widely. I looked at my other side and the priest was smiling and mouthing "you're a lucky man" at me. Realisation set in, Caitlyn was marrying me not someone else. _

_I looked down the aisle at her she was close to me now so I stepped down the step and took her arm before standing beside her in front of the priest._

"_I thought you'd never get her." She smiled._

_Then everything vanished and I was left in darkness. The darkness I would be left in if Caitlyn married Andrew._

_End of Dream_

"Caitlyn." I said as my eyes opened. I couldn't let her marry Andrew; we were supposed to be together.

I looked at my watch, crap, half 1. I grabbed my cell Shane and Jason could delay the wedding for me. Why won't this stupid thing turn on? I thought before my hissy fit last night came back to me. Crap!

I flung myself out of bed quickly and slipped my feet into my trainers and grabbed a hoodie.

I ran towards the elevator struggling with the hoodie that was now stuck over my head.

_Ding!_

The doors opened just as I got the hoodie over my head and I rushed in and pressed the button frantically for the lobby, it seemed to take forever for the doors to close, now I was in a rush was everything going slower on purpose?

When I eventually reached the lobby, I ran out the exit and tried to hail down a cab. After 5 failed attempts I ran, I couldn't wait around.

Caitlyn's Prov

_Knock! Knock!_

I turned around from Mitchie and Ella's fussing over me in time to see my mum make her way into the room.

"Aw Caity, baby, you look gorgeous." She gushed waking swiftly towards me her arms out stretched.

"Thanks mum, but you have to say that." I smiled as she hugged me.

"Oh don't be silly, I bet the girls think so to." She smiled at Mitchie and Ella.

Both girls nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you the flowers have arrived, your brothers are putting them up right now."

"Just in time." Mitchie smiled at me.

"Yeah." I smiled back. Great.

"Caity, your dad would have loved Andrew he's such a sweet guy." My mum smiled sweetly.

Oh great, talk about making me feel worse, bringing up my dead dad's (I lost him a year ago in a car accident) approval of the guy I don't really want to marry but I'm anyway.

I smiled weakly at her as tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Aw sweetheart." She said embracing me in another hug.

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'm sorry." The minister apologised as he entered. "But we're ready to begin when you are."

My mum pulled away but kept her hands on my arms and gave me a reassuring squeeze, "I'll send William in a while, he was so happy you asked him to give you away and your other 2 brothers are just so happy they get to walk with these two lovely ladies." She smiled gesturing to Mitchie and Ella.

Yes, Andrew was just that perfect, spent one day with my brothers and now they're his best men.

"I'll see you soon, baby." She smiled as she left.

Once she left Mitchie and Ella squealed excitedly as they bounced towards me.

"This is it Caity." Ella smiled.

"Are you excited?" Mitchie asked but before I could answer a knock came on the door.

Nate's Prov

I was running as fast as I could and I was still around 20 blocks away from the church.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath.

"I'm not going to make it." I found myself saying out loud as I looked at my watch, but I refused to give in, no I will make it, and I will win Caity back. With that I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning on and ran as fast as my legs could take me.

Caitlyn's Prov

"That's our queue." Mitchie smiled at me then the door.

"Here." Ella smiled handing me my boutique just as William, Jake and Dylan, came into the room.

"Ladies, we're being summoned." Dylan smiled gesturing to the music that had started up in the main bit of the church.

"Oh." Mitchie smiled widely at me before linking arms with Dylan.

"See you out there." Ella winked at me before linking arms with Jake and following Mitchie and Dylan out into the main church.

"You look great, Caity." William smiled. "I'm sure the other 2 lunk heads were supposed to say that too."

I giggled, "They've been pretty excited about escorting Mitchie and Ella. They think it's cool that they're escorting Connect 3's girlfriends."

William laughed and shook his head, "They're such dummies."

"Well we did get all the brains in the family." I smiled.

"True." He agreed. "Caity, Andrew's a great guy I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy." He said seriously hugging me tightly.

I suddenly felt like I was suffocating and the nauseated feeling from the night before returned.

"So, little sis, you ready?" William smiled down at me.

"Um, could you give me two minutes please?"

Will eyed me concernedly.

"Please Will I just need to check my makeup and make sure everything's in the right place before I go out there."

"Sure, Caity." Will smiled kissing me on the cheek lightly. "Don't take too long, don't want Andrew panicking."

The nauseated feeling got worse at the sound of his name but I smiled trying to cover it as he walked out of the room.

I rushed to the window when the door shut to looked at myself in the reflection of the pane; it was the only mirror that had been available when we got here.

"C'mon Caitlyn, get a grip, this is the right thing to do." I told myself sternly but it didn't shift the nauseated feeling. I took a couple of long calming breaths before looking at my reflection in the window, this is it I thought to myself

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'm coming." I called reaching for the handle

**A/N: I know you's don't really need to be told these things but I don't want to get into trouble with anyone so here it goes I don't own "Can't have You" by the Jonas Brothers or "Chapel of Love" by the Dixie Cups.**


	28. Chapter 28

Nate's Prov

I looked at my watch as I ran up the pebble path to the door of the church it was 25 minutes past 2, at this point I didn't care if I had to I'd interrupt the priest I wasn't letting Caitlyn marry someone that wasn't me.

I burst through the doors of the church, "Caitlyn!" I yelled.

I stood shell shocked for what seemed a month but was probably only a few seconds, the church was empty. The wedding couldn't have been over; did I get the wrong church?

No it wasn't the wrong church, Caitlyn had described it perfectly to me and I wouldn't forget anything she told me, so where was everyone? I refused to believe the wedding was over already I would have seen everyone leaving, wouldn't I have? What if I heard the wrong time from Shane? What if it started earlier? Then it was too late, I'd already lost Caitlyn.

I sighed in defeat as I slumped into one of the pews, how could I let this happen? I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Nate?"

Mitchie's voice made me spring right out of my seat. I was about to ask her if the wedding was over but she cut me off.

"Caitlyn's missing!"

**********************************************************

Mitchie filled me in on the way back to Caitlyn's apartment where Caitlyn's family had gone when they found out she was missing. According to Mitchie, Caitlyn had told her oldest brother Will she needed a few more minutes to freshen up then when he came back in to get her she had disappeared out the window and took the wedding car.

"Why do you think she ran?" I asked as we walked towards the door of Caitlyn's apartment.

"Why do you think?" She asked looking at me accusingly.

She opened the door before I could respond and automatically what seemed like 20 pairs of eyes were on us but I noticed instantly Andrew's eyes weren't among them

"You have some nerve!" Will shot at me almost instantly.

"I never did anything." I defended myself.

"It wasn't Nate's decision to come here, I brought him." Mitchie said standing between us.

"I thought you went for coffee?" Ella spoke up.

"C'mon Ells you know as well as I do why Caity ran." Mitchie said.

"We all know whose fault it was." Will said looking me up and down in disgust.

"Yeah, if you just stayed away..." Dylan said standing up beside Will but I cut him off.

"If I stayed away your sister would have been in a marriage where she didn't love her husband and she would have lived an unhappy life." I yelled.

That seemed to have shut them up.

"That might be so, but it doesn't get us any closer to finding out where Caitlyn is now." Caitlyn's mum finally spoke up.

"Does Andrew have any ideas?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Where is Andrew?" I asked looking around me.

"Like you care." Jake said standing up beside his two brothers automatically Shane and Jason came to my side.

"If it helps us find Caity, I do care." I argued.

"Well, the guy got the message loud and clear when she left him at the altar so he took off." Will answered.

"He just took off." I repeated quietly to myself to allow me to take it in. "What he just took off even though Caitlyn's missing?" I yelled, I felt my temper boil beneath my skin and automatically Jason and Shane held me in place just in case.

"The guy just got his heart broken." Jake said.

"So? If he loved her he'd be out there looking for her no matter what." I yelled again. "Well I'm not going to be like that." I said pulling my arms out of Shane and Jason's grasp. "You's can hate me all you want but I'm going to find Caitlyn and when I do we'll be together." And with that I left slamming the door behind me.

"Nate!" Shane called after me as he ran down the corridor to catch up.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"Take these." He said throwing me his car keys.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You'll call us right when you find her?" Shane asked.

I smiled at the fact my friend had so much confidence in me.

"Sure...wait I don't have a phone."

"I'm not even going to ask." Shane smiled slightly before throwing his phone towards me.

"Thanks, Shane. I owe you." I said before jogging down the corridor and towards the elevators.

****************************************************************

I spent four hours checking all of Caitlyn's favourite places, every beach, every hotel or B&B and still nothing, it was as if she vanished off the face of the earth.

_Ring! Ring!_

I grabbed Shane's phone out of my pocket quickly and hit the accept call button.

"Hello."

"Hi, Nate." Jason whispered into the phone.

"Dude, why are you whispering?"

"If Caitlyn's brothers knew I was calling you they'd kick my ass, there's three of them Nate." Jason ranted.

"Jase, why did you call?" I asked trying to get him back onto topic.

"Oh yeah sorry, Caitlyn's mum got a call like two minutes ago the wedding car Caitlyn took was found at the airport."

"Airport?" I said in disbelief. "Crap. She could be anywhere." I said hitting my head on the steering wheel.

"Dude, I'm so sorry but I'm sure when she's ready to be found she'll call you." Jason said sympathetically.

"Yeah." I replied half heartedly, unless she never wants to see me again after me forcing her to get married to someone else.

"Do you want us to come get you?"

"No, I'm just gonna go home. I'll talk to you guys later." And with that I hung up and threw the car into reverse and drove home.

****************************************************************************

When I got home I put Shane's keys and phone on the breakfast bar before walking sluggishly to my room. It was 3 years the last time she disappeared how long would it be this time before I seen her again, would I be able to survive the time I didn't see her?

I pushed the door to my room opened and threw myself onto my bed. I was expecting my forehead to hit my pillow but instead some scrounged beneath it.

I frowned slightly as I pulled my head up and looked for what I hit. I found a small piece of white paper that was folded neatly and on it my name was written in Caitlyn's neat hand writing.

I unfolded it quickly and sat up to read it, "I didn't get married but you probably know that by now. I couldn't do it because I'm still in love with you and it killed me to think I would be spending my life with someone else. I know you thought marrying Andrew would be the right thing to do but when have we ever done the right thing? Anyway, I'm gonna get out of the city for a while you know get some fresh air, you don't have to worry about me I'll be safe. Look after yourself till I get back. Caitlyn xx"

I searched the piece of paper for more, for some indication to where she gone or when she would get back but that was it, that was all she left. I groaned in frustration where are you Caity?

_Ding!_

"Nate!" Shane and Jason yelled together.

I walked sluggishly towards the voices, "I'm here." I called as a turned the corner into the living room.

"How are you?" Mitchie asked sympathetically.

I didn't answer her instead I shoved the note into her hand and went into the kitchen.

"Oh." Mitchie sighed when she came to the end before handing it to Ella.

"What does she mean "fresh air"? Surely if she needed that she could go to the beach or something, somewhere you don't need a plane to get to." Ella commented.

"She probably just needed to get away from everything; the beach is still too close to it all." Mitchie said.

"Maybe she went on her honeymoon?" Jason suggested.

"Alone?" I questioned.

"Well do you have any other ideas where she could have gone?" He shot back.

"I guess you have a point, where was she going on her honeymoon?" I asked Mitchie and Ella.

"Andrew and her were supposed to be going on a road trip across the country." Mitchie started.

"That doesn't really narrow it down." Ella sighed in defeat.

"Do you know what hotels she was stopping at?" I asked.

Both shook their heads.

"You know Caity, Nate, she wanted to be spontaneous, stop wherever whenever." Mitchie said slouching down on the sofa.

I groaned loudly, I loved the way Caitlyn was spontaneous but right now it wasn't helping.

"Nate, she did say she's coming back, maybe you should wait till then." Shane reasoned.

"I can't wait, Shane, she doesn't say when she'll be back and I want to see her now."

Mitchie eyed me for a few seconds, "Why is seeing her so urgent?"

"You read the note." I stated. "The last thing I said to her was marrying Andrew was for the best and it hurt her. I want to fix that and tell her that I love her and if she hadn't run out on the wedding I would have crashed it." I confessed making everyone's eyes go wide.

"So, that's why I found you in the church?" Mitchie whispered to herself.

"Are you sure she hasn't said anything about where she wanted to go, or was their brochures around her apartment or anything?" I asked.

"Nothing, Nate. Sorry." Ella answered sympathetically.

"Although." Mitchie said suddenly filling me with hope. "She wouldn't have left anything about her apartment because Andrew was always there, so she would have kept anything about the honeymoon in her office."

I kicked myself mentally her office was the only place I never checked.

I grabbed Shane's keys and cell phone from the breakfast bar quickly, "Mitchie can you phone Amy and tell her to meet me at Caitlyn's office, I'll need someone to open it." I asked pressing the elevator button and getting in.

****************************************************************************

When I pulled up in front of Caitlyn's building, Amy was waiting patiently outside it dressed in sweats but her hair and makeup gave away the fact she had been to Caitlyn's wedding this afternoon.

"Hi, Amy." I smiled "Thanks for doing this for me."

"I'd do anything to help find Caitlyn." She smiled back.

We made our way up to Caitlyn's office in silence Amy was never one to pry into anyone else's business, so it was only to be expected she waited outside the door of Caitlyn's office when I went in.

I started with the filing cabinets at the door there was nothing except files on other bands and solo artists.

I moved my search to her desk, the top of the desk was empty a part from some picture frames so I started looking in the desk drawers. Of course Caitlyn wouldn't be Caitlyn if her desk drawers weren't a mess. I picked through the mess carefully, she had perfume, hairspray, mints, chewing gum, three bottles of water, headache tablets, allergy medicine, empty starbucks cups, her address book and many scraps of paper. I unfolded every bit of paper and looked through her address book there was nothing to do with her honeymoon at all.

I sighed in defeat as I rested my chin on her desk, c'mon Caity where are you? I thought looking at her pictures on her desk. There was one picture of her and her mum, another of her with Mitchie and Ella but the final one caught my attention one of all six of us at Camp Rock. "Fresh air" the two words from her note came instantly to me, she always described the camp as fresh.

I got up quickly, "I have to go Amy, thanks for your help." I said rushing past her and into the elevator.

As I backed the car out of the parking space I punched Jason's number into Shane's phone with my free hand.

"Hi, Jason. I'm going to the airport."

"Do you know where she is?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, something came to me in her office."

"Where are you going?"

"Actually do you mind if I ring you when I get there I don't want everyone getting their hopes up just in case."

"Sure dude. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, bye Jase."


	29. Chapter 29

Nate's Prov

At the airport I abandoned the car in the closest parking space I could find and ran through the airport towards the ticket desk, I wonder how many magazines I'm going to end up in I thought to myself as I spotted a lot of people gawking at me.

When I finally reached the desk, the woman serving me eyes lit up.

"Hi." She smiled flirtatiously. "How can I help you?"

I smiled as politely as I could to stop me from rolling my eyes, "I need a ticket to Denver Colorado on the next flight." I said quickly.

"O.k. just let me see what I can do for you." She smiled before tapping the buttons of the computer in front of me.

If we still lived in Denver, this wouldn't have been a problem I could've driven there in less time than this was going to take me.

"The next flight is in 3 hours and the only ticket that's left is 1st class."

I had to stop myself from hitting my head on the desk.

"Fine, that'll do." I sighed pulling out my wallet and handing her my credit card.

For 3 hours I wandered mindlessly around the airport until I was called to board my plane.

**************************************************

2 hours and 15 minutes later I landed only to find out the car rental place beside the airport was closed because it was three in the morning, stupid time difference I frowned as I got comfortable in the airport for a few hours sleep before the place opened.

*****************************************************************************

The next morning I woke up to Shane's phone ringing.

"Hello." I answered sleepily.

"Have you found her yet?" Shane asked from the other end.

"No, I haven't even got to the place yet; the car rental place was closed so I had to sleep at the airport in Denver." I answered wiping sleep away from my eyes.

"Denver?"

"Yeah." I said simply.

"Wait, you think she went home?"

"Not exactly, I think she went to Camp Rock."

"Really." Shane whispered taking it in. "I can call my Uncle if you want?" He suggested.

"No, its o.k. if she isn't there I'd feel bad for bringing him up there." I said walking towards the exit of the airport. "The car place is opened I'll talk to you later."

"Bye mate, call us when you find her." And with that the line went dead.

I ran across the road towards the car rental place, I was only in the door for a second when a man in a suit came towards me.

"Can I help you?" He smiled widely.

I pulled out my credit card and shoved it into his hand, "I need a car, any of them."

He looked at me inquisitively then at the credit card, "We got the new Porsche in yesterday."

"Sure, whatever I just need it now."

"Right away sir." He smiled clicking his fingers at another man. "This man needs the new Porsche right away."

Finally he understood the urgency in my voice.

"How long would you like it for?" He asked from behind the counter.

"Um...2 days." I might have it back sooner if she isn't here I thought to myself.

"Very good, sir." He smiled before handing me my card back. "Your car is right outside."

I nodded at him before going out to come face to face with a bright yellow Porsche, I wrinkled my noise at the colour but I didn't want to be picky right now. The engine was still running so I jumped right in and took off.

*********************************************************************

It was hard keeping to the speed limit especially when I turned off the motorway knowing I was so close was killing me.

When I arrived at the camp there were no other cars in the parking lot, don't lose hope I told myself sternly as I opened the door of the Porsche only to have the heavens open up on me.

I only took two steps away from the car before the rain had completely soaked my clothes through so they were sticking to me, but I didn't care and continued to run through the rain and in among the cabins. I searched the cabins we had stayed in but they were locked as was the teaching cabin I remembered Caitlyn ran to when I upset her the first time when we were here. After that I checked the docks and the path I always jogged on no sign of her there either. Then I remembered our spot I ran towards the edge of the wooded area you had to walk through to get to it.

Camp obviously wasn't started yet as the edge of the wooded area was over grown and not mowed neatly like I remembered it. Then I seen it my glimmer of hope there was a fresh path through the overgrown grass. I followed it quickly shouting her name.

The moment I entered the clearing, I scanned for any sign of her.

"Caitlyn!" I yelled trying to make sure my voice was heard over the wind and rain.

Nothing. I grabbed a fist full of hair and groaned in frustration all this and she wasn't here. I shut my eyes tightly to fight back the tears, where was she?

"Nate!?"

My eyes shot opened, and there she was a vision of beauty even with her hair matted and soaked her dress clung to her because of the rain and stained at the bottom, helping herself up using the falling tree.

I ran towards her.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She blinked through the rain drops that were sliding down her face.

"Ssh." I smiled at her before pushing her hair out of her face, then cupping her face in my hands and kissing her passionately.

Caitlyn's Prov

I smiled widely at him when we pulled away, I could honestly say he was still the hottest man I knew even with his curls completely soaked through so they were flat and the fact his clothes clung to his body wasn't exactly a bad thing.

"How did you find me?" I smiled before tightening my arms around him and burrowing my head into his chest.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine first."

I laughed, "O.k."

"Why are you still wearing your wedding dress?" He laughed.

"It's the only thing I had." I laughed back slightly embarrassed that I was still wearing it.

"We're gonna look good going back home, you in your wedding dress and me in sweats that have seen better days." He chuckled.

We laughed together for a while.

"So." I smiled pulling away from him. "How did you find me?"

"I wasn't finished I have another question." He smiled.

I laughed slightly, "O.k., what's your question?"

He smiled mischievously and before I knew it he was down on one knee, I felt my eyes bulge out of my head.

"Caitlyn Gellar will you marry me?" He smiled up through the rain drops at me.

"Yes!" I nearly squealed at him.

His smile was huge as he picked me up and spun me around.

"I don't have a ring but..." He started but I interrupted him.

"I've got something we could use." I smiled at him before taking the chain around my neck off and sliding the ring on it off and placing it on my fourth finger.

"Is that my purity ring?" He smiled.

I nodded happily, "I couldn't bring myself to throw it away."

He laughed slightly before kissing me again.

"C'mon." I smiled taking him by the hand when we came up for air. "You can answer my questions in Brown's cabin."

"Brown's cabin?"

"Yeah, I got him to unlock a cabin for me." I smiled at him.

It felt great having him so close as we walked back to Brown's cabin it felt even better however to know that he was my fiancé and I'd be spending the rest of my life with him.

**A/N: How'd you like Caitlyn's and Nate's reunion? Sorry if you's thought it was rushed or too mushy. So, that may be the end unless you's want their wedding? Let me know I'll do want you's want. **

**If it is the end I just want to make sure you's know how much I appreciate your reviews throughout this whole story you's have been so GREAT!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: So because a lot of you wanted the wedding here it is. For those that didn't want one, I'm sorry, I actually wasn't going to do one until an idea hit me. Please don't read it if you didn't want one in case you think it ruins the story I don't want that to happen. I'm all nervous now!**

Caitlyn's Prov

"You look amazing, Caity." Mitchie cooed.

"Do another spin." Ella smiled widely.

I spun again, I would have refused normally but I loved the swish sound my dress made.

Unlike my first wedding dress which was made to frame my curves this had an A-line puffy skirt with pick up and beaded detail and a full length chapel train with a cute little bodice with a scalloped neckline.

My friends squealed in excitement before embracing me in a group hug. They had been nothing but supporting and happy for me since I told them Nate asked me to marry him.

_Flashback_

_There were a lot of gawkers as Nate and I walked through the airport hand in hand, of course it was only to be expected if someone in a stained wedding dress was walking around an airport with a rock star._

"_Caitlyn!" _

_I searched the crowds immediately for my best friends._

_They ran towards me arms outstretched, just then my nerves disappeared they didn't seem annoyed that I just ran out on the wedding or that I didn't tell them about my feelings for Nate._

_They engulfed me in a huge hug that lasted for what seemed hours._

"_We're so happy, you're home." Mitchie gushed when we pulled away._

"_I'm happy to be home again." I smiled at them then at Nate who was talking to Shane and Jason._

_A chorus of "aw's" from my friends made me blush._

_The nerves came back suddenly when I saw Ella look at my left hand inquisitively. Her head snapped up, uh oh here it comes, I cringed slightly waiting for the ear bashing I was expecting but instead she screamed excitedly and pulled my hand up into Mitchie's view who gave me the same reaction._

_The questions were flung at me once they collected themselves._

"_When?"_

"_How?"_

"_When he found me at camp in a thunderstorm." I smiled._

"_AW!" The cooed in unison._

"_I'm so glad you guys are happy about this." I smiled._

"_Why wouldn't we be?" Ella asked cocking her head slightly._

"_Because it's so fast after I ran out on my first wedding." I whispered._

"_That wasn't a proper engagement; everyone knows you and Nate were supposed to be." Mitchie smiled._

"_Yeah, if you ask me this engagement was long awaited." Ella smiled before we jumped up and down excitedly._

_End of Flashback_

"Nate's such a lucky man." Ella smiled helping me put on my veil.

"I'm the lucky one." I smiled back at her.

Nate's Prov

"Grr." I groaned as I pulled my cravat off. "Maybe an open shirt wouldn't be so bad." I said looking over my shoulder at my two best men.

Shane shook his head and let a giggle escape, "Dude, I can honestly say Caitlyn would kick you back up the aisle if you don't have that cravat on."

"Here." Jason smiled taking my cravat out of my hand and putting my shirt collar up before fiddling with it for a couple of seconds. "Ta Da!" He smiled.

I looked in the mirror again, how the hell did he manage that, it was sitting perfectly, "How?" I asked.

"Not just a pretty face my friend." Jason laughed.

_Flashback_

"_Well done man, you found her." Jason smiled widely at the airport._

"_I didn't doubt you for a second." Shane smiled._

"_I asked her to marry me." I blurted out. The whole way home in the plane I was deciding how to tell them what I did, so I decided on quick and painless, like ripping off a band aid._

"_Wow." Jason breathed._

"_Awesome." Shane grinned._

"_I CALL BEST MAN!" They both shouted together._

"_Dude, you can't be best man, I've knowing him longest." Shane shot at Jason._

"_Like that counts." Jason said rolling his eyes._

"_It does..." _

"_Guys." I interrupted their little spat. "I would like it if both of you's were my best men."_

"_YES!" They said in unison._

_End of Flashback_

"Dude, come on!" Shane smiled throwing a ball of paper at my head.

"Yeah, time to get hitched!" Jason said excitedly.

I felt a surge of excitement flow through me before springing up from my seat.

"Let's go." I smiled practically running out the door before Shane pulled me back.

"Slow down, Romeo." He laughed. "You're forgetting something." He smiled handing me my tux blazer.

"Oh." I giggled at my own mistake as I put it on. "Do you have the rings?" I asked.

"Check!" They chorused bringing out one little box each.

"O.k., let's go...again." I smiled leading them out the door.

Caitlyn's Prov

"Are you ready?" Mitchie smiled at me.

"Yes." I nearly squealed with excitement, at this point last time I was nearly being sick but I was practically vibrating with excitement knowing I was so close to spending the rest of my life with Nate.

Just then we heard the wedding march begin.

"Here we go." Ella smiled bouncing up and down leading us out of the cabin.

_Flashback_

_I sighed blissfully as I woke up curled up against him my head on his chest. We had fallen asleep after he told me how he found me._

_He moved slightly and I watched as his eyelids flickered open._

"_Hi beautiful." He smiled sleepily as he kissed me on the forehead._

"_Hi." I smiled up at him before looking up at the ceiling._

_It was silent for a while._

"_What's on your mind, Caity?" He asked stroking my hair._

"_When you asked me to marry you? Was it just a spur of the moment thing?" It had been playing on my mind for a while._

"_No." He said looking me straight in the eyes. "I nearly lost you once I don't want to come that close to losing you ever again."_

_I smiled up at him my heart melting, "I want to get married soon."_

"_Just give me a date and we'll make it happen." He smiled._

"_How about this day in 6 months?" I asked._

"_6 months?"_

"_Is that too soon?" I asked quickly._

"_No." He grinned. "It's too far away."_

_We laughed together for a while before he stopped suddenly._

"_Where?" He asked out of the blue._

"_Where what?" I asked in confusion._

"_Where do you want to get married?" He smiled at my confusion._

"_How about here?" I smiled looking around the cabin._

"_Here, sounds good." He smiled wrapping his arms around me tightly before kissing me passionately._

_End of Flashback_

The ceremony was being held on the dock, which was decorated with chains of forget-me-nots, with a small white latticed arch decorated in ivy and white roses at the bit of the dock that waded into the lake.

I walked behind my two best friends down the pebbled central aisle towards the man I love.

Nate's Prov

I felt my smile get wider as I watch Caitlyn walk towards me, she looked radiant it was if she was gliding towards me.

Our mum's automatically started crying as soon as she reached her spot beside me at the front of the archway but they were quickly handed tissues by Will, yeah all three of Caitlyn's brothers agreed to come to our wedding. But I had been warned if I ever hurt her they'd hurt me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are here today to join Nathaniel Bourne and Caitlyn Gellar in holy matrimony." The minister began.

"I love you." I mouthed to Caitlyn.

She smiled widely, "I love you too."

********************************************************

The ceremony went swimmingly and before we knew it we were being called out onto the dance floor for our first dance as man and wife, to "When you look me in the eyes" a song I wrote especially for our wedding today.

"Can you believe we're married?" She smiled up at me as I twirled her around the dance floor. "I'm officially Caitlyn Bourne." She smiled again.

"That sounds perfect." I smiled down at her.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled back.

Caitlyn's Prov

After our first dance, Shane and Jason both swung me around the dance floor followed by my three brothers.

When the DJ started up the wedding party dominated the floor for most of the night it was good to see everyone having a good time at my wedding and it was over far too soon I thought as Nate carried me across the threshold of our hotel room.

"Wow, it's over." I sighed.

Nate laughed at my disappointment, "Well we still have our honeymoon and the rest of our lives together."

"True." I smiled as I began taking off my earrings before letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Tired?" Nate asked coming up behind me and kissing my neck.

I nodded dozily, "Weddings really take it out of you."

"Well, I don't think that's the only reason, you're so tired." Nate smiled widely before rubbing my belly. "I can't wait till we meet her."


End file.
